


Not Time For Guessing

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: The Love Of My Life [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bless Ushijima Wakatoshi, Courtship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Festivals, First Love, Fluff and Angst, If I had a dick I would., Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing in the Rain, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Smut, Omega Tendou Satori, Poor Wakatoshi, Satori Is That Friend, Satori is Beauty. He Is Grace. He Will Throw Sass And Salt Right In Your Fucking Face., Self Confidence Issues, That Was Mentioned., The L Word - Freeform, Ushijima Just Wants A Friend, Ushijima's Favourite Colour Is Red, Wedding Planning, Who wouldn't pop a boner for Tendou Satori?, Yeah. Those are mentioned., shrines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Wakatoshi loved the colour red, it was probably his favourite. However, he never really saw it, occasionally finding a brass photo frame that encased photographs from his parents wedding, the red trimmings of his mother's bridal kimono prominent against the blinding white. These days, red wasn't a common colour to see, especially since his family lived in the country, far from the city and out of the bustling streets full of colour, lanterns and bright flashing lights.He dreamed of strands of crimson red and oceans of maroon, how every shade of red would compliment each other. It was something that he couldn't explain, he didn't understand his fixation on the colour, but he didn't want it to stop. He remembers that late at night in his bedroom, he would think of all of the different shades of red, though one stood out specifically. Siren red.





	1. Suffocating.

**Author's Note:**

> AHH PART TEN OF THE SERIES. GET IT. ushiTENNN. AHH. Yeah. I'm a fucking nerd.

The town lay in the midst of a checkerboard of prosperous farms, with fields of grain and hills of orchards where, in spring, white clouds of bloom drifted above the green fields. In autumn, oak and maple and birch set up a blaze of color that flamed and flickered across a back drop of pines. Then foxes barked in the hills and deer silently stretched across the fields, half hidden in the mists of the fall mornings.

Along the roads, laurel, viburnum and alder, great ferns and wildflowers delighted the travelers eye through much of the year. Even in the winter, the roadsides were places of beauty, where countless birds came to feed on the berries and on the seed heads of the dried weeds rising above the snow. It was beautiful, Wakatoshi knew. However, the fields almost felt bare, the color red seeming obsolete upon the fields of lilac and the dark branches of the maple trees. 

Wakatoshi loved the colour red, it was probably his favourite. However, he never really saw it, occasionally finding a brass photo frame that encased photographs from his parents wedding, the red trimmings of his mother's bridal kimono prominent against the blinding white. These days, red wasn't a common colour to see, especially since his family lived in the country, far from the city and out of the bustling streets full of colour, lanterns and bright flashing lights.

He dreamed of strands of crimson red and oceans of maroon, how every shade of red would compliment each other. It was something that he couldn't explain, he didn't understand his fixation on the colour, but he didn't want it to stop. He remembers that late at night in his bedroom, he would think of all of the different shades of red, though one stood out specifically. Siren red.

"Wakatoshi! Will you go and get some water from the river!?" His older brother called, sounding as though he'd said it twenty times. Oh. He might have. These days, he found himself horribly distracted, often skipping meals on accident, not even remembering until the next morning when his stomach reminded him.

To be honest, Wakatoshi almost always felt as though he were suffocating. In a house full of betas, actually, a whole family full of betas, he felt like a black sheep among the white in a grassy field. He was fine with being different, he supposed, he just didn't want to be alone with his differences. But he was. And he was afraid he would be. What omega or beta would want to get involved with him? He was a walking apathetic piece of cardboard.

He wanted someone to share the differences with. Someone who understand him and how he was feeling. Ushijima Wakatoshi was thirteen years old, devoid of any friends. He'd gone to a public school, though all of the other children would make fun of him, calling him names and tellling him that his mother probably had an affair as a beta pair having an Alpha son. This caused him to become home taught.

So no, he didn't have any friends. All other children were miles away, living in a different part of town, far from him and his older brothers. He didn't count on making a friend, not for a long time. Maybe not until university. Or ever.

However, that day when he went to get the water, he saw a bright red hiding in a bush, shaking. Wakatoshi and his obsession with crimson made him bustle forward, walking towards the red and reaching out to touch it. It jolted and then suddenly a pair of dark red eyes were staring back at him. 

"Who are you?"

"S-Satori... Tendou Satori... you are?"

"Wakatoshi. Ushijima Wakatoshi. Oh. You're covered in bruises." It wasn't said like a question, a known fact and Wakatoshi wished he could take it back when he saw the look on Satori's face. And the smell. This boy is an omega. "Hey? Why don't you come home with me and get you some new clothes? Yours are all dirty. Is that alright?"

"Y-Yes, please..."

Oh, dear. This boy is very timid. Being in his house might be a bit nervewracking, considering his families outgoing personalities. Despite this, Wakatoshi felt drawn to the small boy who was very frail it seemed, holding out his hand for the other to take. And Satori took it. After flinching, thinking he might be hit at any moment.

"U-Um... Toshi? Can I call you Toshi?" The Alpha nodded. "C-Can you keep doing this?"

"Keep doing what?"

"H-Holding my hand...?"

"Yes. Of course."

In that moment, Wakatoshi knew that he'd hold this boy's hand forever if it made him wear that small smile just for him. He stood by the statement that red really was the most beautiful colour.


	2. Home.

"Oh, Wakatoshi, dear! Are you back? Your father and I- oh. Who is this?"

"His name is Satori. I found him in the field." Wakatoshi answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh huh. Now, Satori-kun, dear, why were you out in the field if you don't mind telling me?"

"U-Um... Ma'am, I can't tell you... I'd get in trouble..."

"Trouble with who?"

"Papa..." 

"Oh." Ah. The woman was smart, it didn't take long to figure out what the young boy meant. "Would you like to take a bath?"

"If it wouldn't be to much trouble..."

"Wakatoshi. Go draw some bath water and get him something clean to wear." The young Alpha vanished down the hall and the beta waited to speak until she heard the water running. "Now, Satori-kun, can you tell me why exactly you were hiding? I won't tell anybody. You won't get in any trouble."

"W-Well... Iwashidingbeca-"

"Please. Do not speak like that. Be calm, love. It's alright. Just speak slowly and try not to stutter, alright?"

"O-Ok. Oops, sorry..."

"It's alright." The woman had a warm smile on her face, relaxing the young boy as though she were his mother. "Go ahead, dear."

"Well... I presented last week and I was really happy but... papa wasn't..." He sighed, burrowing a bit into his clothes. "After my h-heat was over... I heard he and mama fighting and it was about me... my papa wanted to send me to live with my grandparents in America but mama wouldn't let him. So... he hit mama until she c-couldn't breathe anymore... then he kept hitting me but I... I punched him in the nose and... ran. Then I found this place and I-I... well, then Toshi found me..."

"Oh, gods... is your mama alright?"

"I-I hope so..."

"Well, I'll send Midori and Tenchi over and they will make sure she is alright, ok?"

"O-Ok... but who are they?"

"Ah. Midori is my husband and Tenchi is the oldest of my sons."

"M-May I ask... what is your name?"

"Ah. I'm Senaki. You can call me Aki, if you'd like. Or anything really."

"Ok... thank you..." He stood up when he heard Wakatoshi call for him but he looked back at the women, whose hair was a bit grey. "C-Can... can I call you auntie, per chance?"

The woman had a shocked look on her face, not answering and Satori started to panic.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked! P-Please don't hurt me!" He was on the verge of tears and then warm arms embraced him, making him gasp from shock.

"Satori-kun. You may call me whatever you like while you are staying here. I promise you that none of us here will ever hurt you. Now, go and take a bath. I was just making dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Yes... please..." She smiled at this, pressing a soft kiss to Satori's bruised face. 

"You will sleep here tonight. It's getting late and I would prefer you didn't go back to that house. Save this old woman some grief, eh?"

"You're not old!" He said, a bit loudly, causing Aki to laugh.

"I must say, you should talk like that more often. It suits you."

"R-Really?"

"Mmhmm. I would like to see you when you are very happy. You are absolutely adorable. Also, I hope you like hayashi rice. It's Wakatoshi's birthday so we made his favourite!"

"O-Oh... did I interrupt his birthday...?"

"My dear, that's the happiest I've seen my son in a long time. He must be hoping that you'll want to be his best friend! Honestly, that boy has trouble showing his emotions, but he does have them. I promise. It just takes time to recognize which are which. I call myself his mother and even I have some trouble!"

Satori laughed at this, a small sound that sounded like a bell, causing the woman to let out an excited squeal. "Now, go tak your bath. Go, go!"

She had ushered him down the hall and towards Wakatoshi, who handed him a towel and a set of clean clothes. "Satori."

"Hmm?"

"Your arm. It's bleeding."

"Oh... yeah, it is."

"After you get out, I'm going to clean it and put some bandages on it."

"You don't have to do that-"

"Yes, I do. You are someone I would very much like to have as a friend and friends help each other, if I'm not mistaken."

"Y-You... you want to be my friend?"

"Very much so, yes."

"God... you talk so automated..." Satori had a smile playing on his lips and Wakatoshi got nervous. "It's not a bad thing! I like it! I think it adds personality!"

"Shouldn't that be the opposite?"

"Maybe. But with you, it fits."

"Oh...ok. Well. I'm going to go. The wash rags are right here and you can use my soap and things, which are right here."

Satori almost blushed at the thought of smelling like the Alpha, but he then remembered he'd be wearing the Alpha's clothes. That did make him blush.

"Um... Toshi?"

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday..."

"Thank you. That was kind of you." He said, excusing himself from the room and locking the door behind him.

Satori had a plethora of thoughts traveling through his mind, most of them being about his new friend. He had such an interesting air about him, polite and refined, despite his family being bubbly and physical. His scent though... it wasn't what he would expect from someone like Wakatoshi. It was bold and strong, something that pulled him apart from his family, who were all scentless. Ushijima Wakatoshi smelled like chocolate ice cream and home. And that's what he would become for Satori. Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha, kms. I keep sneezing. Who is talking about me? Jk. I have a cold. Lol. RIP Avery R.J. Maples-Malenkov 2017.


	3. Static Screams.

Satori's mama was not alright. On August 14th, she was found dead in her home, cause being broken ribs, internal bleeding and a pierced lung. Two days later, a memorial service was held, the entire Ushijima family lining up with Satori as he wept over his mother's casket, holding her cold hand as he begged for this to just be a dream, that his mother wasn't lying dead before him.

All seven sons, even ones who didn't live in the house anymore, offered their condolences, patting the young omega on the shoulder as he fell to the ground in front of the casket. And when it started to rain, he sat there, his tears mixing in with the drops of water from the sky. That is, until an umbrella was placed carefully above him, being held by none other than Wakatoshi, who wore a blank expression, however, Satori knew what he was really feeling. A feeling of dread from watching his only friend suffer. 

Wakatoshi's entire shoulder was drenched, sacrificing his dryness for the mourning teenager, whose static screams had only recently stopped, being replaced by weak whimpers. What Satori didn't expect from the Alpha was when he dropped the umbrella, dropping to his knees and holding onto the redhead for dear life. He almost looked like he might cry, it being given away by the slight downturn on the left side of his mouth. 

"You can cry into my shoulder, Satori. It's ok."

And Satori did just that, weeping into the Alpha's shoulder, whimpering and cursing his father. And for the first time, Wakatoshi felt hate towards someone. He felt that hate towards Satori's father, who'd in the end, caused him to cry like this, to hurt like this. That man does not deserve to have a child as amazing as Satori. Someone as pure and kind hearted. Yet, life seemed to be positively cruel, cursing Satori to this lonely fate. 

Satori had no choice but to live with them, his grandparents refusing to take him as they said, 'I don't want that monsters son in our house, he killed our baby!' Wakatoshi wondered if he really could offer the friendship and comfort that Satori would so desperately need. Sure, his mother helped with the affection and the comfort, but Satori was terribly touch starved, to the point where he was starting to get sick.

It was strange. Aki and Satori had cuddled for hours the day before, Satori having just learned about his mother's death, Wakatoshi's mother feeling her maternal nature start up and tell her to comfort the boy. However, he was getting progressively worse, the sore throat turning into a cough and the nausea turning into throwing up clear liquid. What did he need? What could Wakatoshi do to help his newfound friend? Would it be different if it were another omega cuddling him? Or an Alpha? If Wakatoshi cuddled him? He wasn't sure but he was eager to find out, hating finding the redhead clutching the toilet bowl for dear life.

"Satori. We should go back. You'll catch a cold if you sit in the rain like this."

"O-Ok..."

And Satori didn't protest when Wakatoshi picked him up, carrying him on his back like an exhausted child, not that Satori was far from that example by this point, but could you blame him? He and his mother had been victims of domestic abuse, his mother being murdered in the end. He just sat quietly, wrapping his legs and arms around Wakatoshi, but holding the umbrella over the two of them. He'd started silently crying into the brunettes neck, the only two signs of this being his scent and the frequent shudders of breath on his neck.

Satori was considered an orphan now, not allowed for adoption as his other parent was both alive and not incarcerated. That's how it worked for omega children. If they have any family left that aren't in prison, they are still owned. Omega's were seen as possessions, something to be bought or traded, sometimes forced into marriage with distant relatives to keep them in possession, knowing if they married and Alpha or beta from another family, they didn't own them any more. This wasn't really practiced anymore, as many families loved their children, regardless of their secondary gender. Satori just didn't fall under that category. Never had never will, not by his biological father, at least. 

Wakatoshi, however, thought Satori was perfect just the way he was, regardless of gender. Wakatoshi knew what it was like to be different and not accepted. No, it wasn't the same as what the omega was going through but it was common ground, the two shunned by others for something as ridiculous as biology. Wakatoshi wanted Satori to have more, wanted to give Satori more. He hoped that in the years they would spend together before adulthood, he could replicate something like family for Satori, maybe even love.

 

When they arrived at the traditional Japanese home, Wakatoshi carefully placed Satori, who had fallen asleep, on the couch, running up to his room to grab some blankets. He told his mother that he would take care of Satori today and asked her to get a few things from the store, to which she obliged easily.

When Satori woke up, there was something sturdy pressed against his back and something soft tickling his scent glands. But then, he recognized the scent. Wakatoshi was holding him between his legs, Satori's back being supported by the Alpha's chest. It was comforting and Satori felt himself nuzzling into the scent on instinct, needing the scent and for the arms wrapped around his waist to stay.

He jumped a bit when a voice spoke from the kitchen, seemingly Aki. "Midori, you should have seen Wakatoshi's face when he set the boy on the couch. He looked at Satori-kun like he was everything! But it wasn't the normal blank face! It was a simple, sad smile! He smiled! I think they are good for each other!"

"Aki, promise me that you won't meddle. You know how our son is. He is reserved and will pull back if he gets nervous. I agree though, they really do seem like a good pair."

"Aww, it was so cute when he told me that he'd take over the cuddling! He begged me to go to the convenience store and buy some of Satori-kun's favourites! Our boy is growing up just like his brothers!"

That sentence made Satori smile, despite his mostly sad feelings. Wakatoshi had asked her to go and buy him his favourite things. And volunteered to help him out of his touch starved state. Actually, he hadn't volunteered. He had commanded, taking responsibility for him, despite only having met a few days prior. Satori knew then that despite it all, he had Wakatoshi to comfort him. Had Wakatoshi to comfort. They really were a hell of a pair. He felt his eyes drooping again, carefully leaning back and kissing Wakatoshi's cheek in a silent thank you. And if Satori didn't catch the 'sleeping' Wakatoshi's blush, that was fine too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys tell that I'm obsessed with this already? Like? I? Might? Finish? This? Whole? Fic? Today? What? The? Fuck?
> 
> Also, I do in fact feel bad about doing this to Satori but trust me. It will make for some sweet moments later on!


	4. Coming Undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho~ Some not so graphic nsfw for all of you filthy perverts~ (read: author because she is a fucking kinky asshole)

It took time for Satori to become healty again, physically and mentally, though it seemed the main cause of this was Wakatoshi and his sweet habits. Gifting him with chocolate ice cream whenever he got sad and cuddling during any part of the day. The two decided that they would go to an academy the following year, high school being right around the corner. Satori had just celebrated his fifteenth birthday, surrounded by his makeshift family, who treated him as if he were one of their own.

Satori had been living with them for a little over nine months, having gone through three heats while living under their roof. During those times, Wakatoshi would visit his grandparents who lived a little under an hour away, giving Satori his room to use during his heats, not coming back until the room had been successfully aired out. At first, Satori had been against this arrangement, feeling bad that Wakatoshi had to give up his room just because of biology. Wakatoshi, however, reminded him that heats would not be easy if he were anywhere he were not familiar with, successfully shutting down Satori's idea of spending it in the basement. 'Satori, I want you to be comfortable during your cycle and not freezing cold in the basement. Besides, I need to visit my grandparents more anyway.'

Needless to say, Satori had developed a small crush on the handsome young Alpha who cared so dearly for him. You couldn't blame him. Omega's are built to be attracted to those who show them comfort and affection, wanting nothing but a domestic feel to their lives. Sure, it was pretty hot to have an Alpha command you and lead you, but Satori seemed to be more in tune with the loving type. Actually. On second thought, Satori wouldn't call him loving as much as he was just kind, offering Satori whatever he could possibly want.

It was sweet of Wakatoshi and he was happy to live with the Ushijima family, felt secure there. However, when July came, about to push Satori into his fourth heat while living there, Satori almost wished Wakatoshi wouldn't leave. Um. Wait. No. He was fifteen. And Wakatoshi was only fourteen. Fuck. What was he thinking? He wouldn't ever ask Wakatoshi that. They weren't dating, let alone courting. Jesus Christ. 

He remembers right before the first heat he spent there, Wakatoshi had plainly said, 'Do you need any heat aids?' In other words, 'Do you need a self-knotting dildo. To use so you can fuck yourself?' He remembers his answer too. 'Wahhhh!?' He then remembers going to talk to Aki, asking her if she could get him one. Gods. That was awkward, though the beta had said yes and went and got it immediately.

It was red, much like Satori's hair and eyes, attention catching. He just wishes it hadn't caught the attention of Wakatoshi, whose eyes were automatically drawn to the colour. 'What? Satori, when I asked you before you said you didn't need one. I could've told her.' And Wakatoshi didn't understand why Satori was a sputtering mess for the rest of the week leading up to his heat.

Now, so much later, it had become strangely domestic. When Wakatoshi got back from working in the fields, there would always be a clean towel and clothes on the bathroom counter, courtesy of Satori. After that Satori would be found curling up in Wakatoshi's sheets, waiting for the Alpha. And he smiled when said Alpha came in with wet hair and chocolate ice cream, two spoons in his right hand. They would then watch some strange anime that Satori would find on the television, cuddling and sharing the pint of frozen desert.

However, this time was different. Wakatoshi came home, no clothes and no ice cream. The door to his bedroom was locked and he smelled it. He suddenly wished his parents were home. Wished his train for his grandparents wasn't a week away and wishing Satori's heat was two weeks away like it was scheduled for. Fuuuuck. Wakatoshi knew what he had to do, but his feet were attempting to betray him. His feet were heading towards the omega, wanting to break the door open, but finally his brain got a hold of him again.

He ran to the store, buying some chocolate ice cream and some of Satori's favourite snacks. When he got back home, he put the ice cream in the freezer, writing a note to his parents, telling them he bough ice cream and snacks for the omega and that he locked himself in the basement, afraid of what might happen if he didn't. He locked himself in, sliding the key under the door so he couldn't get back out, even if he wanted to.

He found a corner, taking his place there, wishing his body wasn't torturing him. He was going into rut. Satori's strong scent had affected him in a way that no one else ever had. He was starting to breathe harshly, practically hearing the omega's moans two floors down. He could hear Satori's fingers sliding over his sweat slicked skin, could hear the arching of the omega's spin every time his toy hit the right place. No. Wakatoshi didn't want to think of Satori like that.

Not because he wasn't attracted to the omega, but because he was. He didn't want to do this without Satori knowing. And yet, he would never ask him, that would be awkward. And know this, if Satori asked, he hadn't thought about the omega. He thought about some faceless omega with plain brown hair and no freckles that made him weak in the knees. Of course this was a lie. He was thinking of bright red hair and of freckles that made it hard to stand up correctly.

He was thinking of Satori and of the pale skin. He was thinking of how the skin might turn a pink colour if he were to kiss it, bite it, suck on it. Oh, god. Was he really doing this? One look down at his hand told him he was. By this point, Wakatoshi couldn't hold back his panting groans and growls. He couldn't hold back the thought of Satori spread put beneath him, begging for the Alpha to take him. Knot him. Fill him to the brim.

Wakatoshi hated and loved this. He wanted to worship Satori's body, press soft kisses to his spine which was littered with freckles. He wanted to take things slowly. He wanted to love Satori completely and thoroughly. But these were all just wants. Wakatoshi believed that if Satori knew, he wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore, live with him anymore.

It was a plausible fear really, one precedented by biology. Alpha's and omega's weren't friends. It was because the Alpha almost always took advantage of the omega when they had the chance. Wakatoshi didn't want that. But in the end, Wakatoshi couldn't help coming undone repeatedly at the thought of his one and only friend, squirming beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Wakatoshi's internal struggle~


	5. Aching.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satori's inner struggle. This happened at the same time as last chapter. Part of it, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW~ I tried to make it non-graphic because eventually... it will be graphic. And they'll be... together. mWAHAHAHAHAHA! *starts coughing because still sick*

Satori had everything ready, well, except for the ice cream, he hadn't bought that yet, but other than that, he had everything. He had clothes for Wakatoshi that were clean, but rather than smelling like detergent, they still smelled like Wakatoshi. They smelled like chocolate ice cream and warmth, if warmth had a smell, and to Satori it did. Warmth basically smelled like Wakatoshi. And dear god, Satori loved Wakatoshi's smell. It was calming and just all around a scent that made him smile.

Satori was pretty sure that whoever Wakatoshi ended up with would love that scent, maybe as much as Satori or probably less. But the thing is... Satori doesn't want Wakatoshi to end up with someone who isn't him. This might seem rather ambitious for a fifteen year old, but keep in mind that in their world, it's take or be taken. There was a chance that Satori could be forced into marriage and bonding, but he doubted it. Who would want him?

Satori was not a typical omega. At all. In his own opinion, he looks like a woodland creature who crawled straight out of the forest. His eyes were large and red, so was his hair. Red wasn't an attractive colour compared to the rest. He knew nobody whose favourite colour was red. Well... except for Wakatoshi. But the only time where Wakatoshi would see him that way was in his dreams, where slow dancing in the kitchen and morning kisses were allowed and often the mainframes of his dreams.

Well... most of the time. Satori wishes he could say that all of his dreams about the Alpha were as pure as just kisses. But the reality is, he's a teenager who has presented and with this, the tendency to have eroticly lucid dreams that are rather hard to hide the next morning with Wakatoshi sleeping right next to him. And with that, he would often stow away to the bathroom to deal with his problems in the shower, water freezing cold as he willed not to touch himself. He refused to masturbate to the thought of Wakatoshi. That was something you do when you're in a relationship and when they aren't always around to help you out when you need it. It felt wrong to do that without the labels of things like 'courtmates' and 'bondmates' or hell, 'husband and wife'. 

Which is why right now, he's struggling. Everything smelled stronger and Satori couldn't get the Alpha out of his head. He was folding up some laundry and he suddenly couldn't breathe without smelling it. Sure, he could breathe through his mouth, but that wouldn't help at all, it would just filter back through. He suddenly wishes his phone weren't all the way downstairs, because he collapsed on the bed and he could only will himself to get to the door and lock it. What would happen? 

Would Wakatoshi smell it and be disgusted? Would he think Satori a freak for having an irregular heat cycle? Would he be angry that he'd wasted money on a train ticket that would be useless now? Wakatoshi probably wouldn't be able to catch a train today, considering the last train leaves in ten minutes and the station is forty-five minutes away. Fuck. No matter what, Wakatoshi would be coming home sooner or later. Wakatoshi would HEAR him. It was awkward when anyone heard him but if and when his crush did... oh God.

And despite all of these thoughts, the smell was getting stronger, begging Satori's body for release, pulling him into a passionate heat until he was a whimpering mess. Satori couldn't help it as his small, soft hands slid under the waistband of his bottoms, lightly brushing.his fingers over his body. Satori had sensitive thighs, something only he knew. He tried not to touch them, hoping he could avoid the area that would make him a squirming mess. He was soaked, his own scent measuring up with Wakatoshi's, though Satori could still only smell Wakatoshi.

And as biology would have it, he was tragically attracted to the scent, bringing the clothes up to his nose, inhaling deeply and nearly finding release just from that. And lord, he was gone. It didn't take much to get Alpha's and omega's under a spell, entranced with the idea of each other. An Alpha's scent offered comfort and stability, along with the hope of a knot. Because of this, Satori found himself fumbling to find 'The Red Giant', as he so eloquently called it. 

It was about eight inches long, and a few thick, larger at the base where the faux knot could inflate when after exactly fifteen minutes of helpless grinding and bouncing. They were made purely for young omega's and omega's who were not bonded and mated. It was kind of embarrassing, though Satori would one day figure out that it really wasn't since all omega's needed to find release somehow, and so Satori would always try to keep very quiet during his heats, occasionally shoving a sock or a cloth in his mouth, despite the fact that everyone in the house, save for Wakatoshi's mother would vanish during heats, who stayed just in case Satori needed anything along with helping clean up the sheets and blankets on Wakatoshi's bed that often fell victim to Satori's heats.

And by this time, Satori had no problem shoving the rod into himself, moving his hips a bit carelessly, trying to find some friction that would make the ribbed edges rub the right places, his insides aching. He was panting, his ability to stay quiet this time skewed as he slid the dildo in and out, attempting to get something. Was it something to be embarrassed by? These intimate and private times? If so, Satori didn't want them to be. These moments were things he craved and treasured. Truth be told, Satori wasn't the type who hated his heats but he always took it slow, enjoying the slow and thorough movements as opposed to the quick and sloppy.

It felt like what he assumed love making would be like, not the would ever know, because again, Satori doesn't have much self-confidence. He wondered what it would feel like to be wrapped in an Alpha's arms. An Alpha who knew all of his erogenous zones and knew how to make him weak with the lift of a finger. He closed his eyes, trying to think of this scenario with some faceless Alpha, as bad as it made him feel for imaging some random person. However, the image that came to mind wasn't some faceless Alpha. It appeared to be an older version of Wakatoshi who wore a small smile, his chest marked with scratches, mouthing the omega's name followed by a proclamation of love.

And suddenly, that's what he was fantasizing about. About how Wakatoshi could turn him into a pile of mush with some gentle words, filling him and touching him so thoroughly Satori was ready to cry. He pretended that it wasn't a hard piece of plastic that was shoved inside of him, rather a warm appendage that filled him so nicely, thrusting in and out with such amazing pace. God. Did he...? He did. He'd at some point grabbed a pillow from behind his head, folding it in half between his legs, using it for leverage and grinding against it, pressing the toy in a bit farther, pressing something in him that made him cry out, causing him to miss the sound of the front door opening and closing. 

He could smell Wakatoshi again, as though he were in the house, which he might have been, but that thought only made Satori grind harder, the drag feeling so good. He was close. So close. He could feel the artificial knot starting to grow, eventually pushing inside of him with a wet noise and a shrill cry that came tumbling from the omega's lips. He came, his heaving chest painted white and he found he was glad that he had removed his shirt. 

And then, Satori realized what he had done. And for the rest of the night, he ignored his urges, cursing his body and biology for what he had just done. How would he face Wakatoshi when his heat was over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear. I probably seem like such a- mm. Boi.


	6. Would You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the courting begin.

Turns out it would be surprisingly easy. After that heat, he ran into Wakatoshi, who simply just walked away, leaving a rather confused and distressed omega behind. While doing the laundry, Aki had been his only source of comfort, not that he'd want to talk to anyone else anyway. They boys had all gone out that day, leaving those two behind to clean up and get some laundry done. 

"Satori-kun?"

"Just Satori is fine, Auntie." He smiled, though it wasn't showing in his eyes.

"Well, Satori, what's bothering you? Ever since your heat ended, you seem a bit sad."

"It's nothing, really. Just something stupid."

"Now, Tendou Satori. I have known you for a year, you can't fool me." He was reminded of his mother then, feeling a sense of melancholy.

"Well... can I really talk to you about this?"

"Honey, you can talk to me about anything. I consider you family."

"U-Um... it's kind of... about Toshi, though..."

"Go ahead."

"Well, I feel bad because my heat came early and all but... whenever we run into each other, he just... walks away..."

"Is that what you are worried about?" She laughed. "He's probably just embarrassed!"

"Why should he be embarrassed!? I was releasing that god awful scent all over the house!"

"Wakatoshi didn't seem to think it was awful, quite the opposite, actually."

"Hah?"

"Honey, he went into rut after that time. His go for about four days and your heats are for five days, yeah?"

"Y-You mean, I..."

"Yes, Satori. You bring out the Alpha in my son." It was clear she was teasing but Satori's face went bright red, a small, pleased smile gracing his lips. "May I ask... do you, per chance, have a crush on my son?"

"Yeah... who wouldn't?"

"Oh please, many people used to tell me he wasn't much of a catch!" She held her hand to her heart and faked a sob. "My poor boy!"

"What!? Did people really say that!?" She nodded, a strange smile on her face. "They must have been blind! He is THE catch!"

"Hey, Satori?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna see his baby pictures!?" 

"Oh my God, I love you!"

"Likewise! Come on- oh, wait! Let me make some chocolate milk and get the cookies!"

In this moment, Satori was very happy that this woman was Wakatoshi's mother. She was so kind and understanding!

"Do you want chocolate cookies or just the dough?"

"Dough, please!"

The short woman practically sprinted back into the sitting room, cuddling under a blanket with Satori after grabbing a few bound journals. 

"I should tell you now... these pictures may give you a heart attack with how cute they are!"

"Ooh! Let's begin!"

The two sat for hours, flipping through the journals. A specific few caught his eye. One were Wakatoshi was crying because he had dreamt of a colour that wasn't red. Another were he had baked a cake, flour all over himself and the floor. One from the day Wakatoshi presented, his face looking a bit more aggressive than normal. However, the one that stood out the most was the one from the day they met. It was the only one where Wakatoshi was smiling. But he was smiling right at Satori.

"Mom! I'm back!"

"Welcome back!"

There was the patting of footsteps in Wakatoshi's ears before a flash of red and a pile of limbs wrapping around him. 

"Ah! What the hell!?"

"LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN."

"Sorry!" Satori was laughing now, his legs wrapped around the Alpha's middle. Wakatoshi had at some point wrapped his own arms around Satori by habit. "What are you doing?"

"I am clearly trying to cuddle."

"While standing up?"

"Yah."

"Alright then."

After the two had taken their places on the couch, Satori buried his face in Wakatoshi's chest inhaling deeply.

"Happy fifteenth birthday, Wakatoshi."

"Thank you, Satori."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think anyone will ever want to court me?"

"Yes."

"Would you?"

"Yes."

Damn this boy and his stoic nature!

"O-Ok..."

"Do you want me to?"

"I-I mean..."

"I do. If that's ok with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Will you accept?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Alright. Hey, mom. I asked Satori to be my courtmate."

"Fuck, yeah! I-I mean, that's nice, dear!"

Twas no secret that Satori would be her favourite in-law of seven. Ahahaha.

"Oh, yeah! Wakatoshi, tomorrow you have to help be clean up the guest room!"

"Why?"

"Because. As much as I love Satori, you two can't be sharing a bed if you're courtmates. No more sleeping in the same bed unless one of you are sick or in heat/rut. In which case! None of that until you are a bit older!"

"Mom! You are so embarrassing!"

"He's blushing! Satori, get the camera!!!"


	7. Soap.

"Boys! Can you two go outside and wash the windows?" Aki yelled up the stairs, smiling when the two teenagers popped their heads out of Wakatoshi's bedroom. "If I come up there, all clothes better be on!"

"Believe me. They are." Satori chuckled, walking out of the room and walking out to the kitchen to get some buckets, filling them water and soap, another with just water.

"Aw, Satori, are you frustrated?" She teased, causing the omega to snort.

"Why would he be frustrated?" Wakatoshi asked, grabbing a bottle of Gatorade™. 

"Oh, boy. Wakatoshi, when two people love each other very much-" She was cut off by Satori's laugh, something that never failed to make Wakatoshi smile.

"Mom, I know that, I'm just asking why he would be frustrated." 

"Have you two done something and not told us?"

"No, of course not."

"Than that's why."

"Wakatoshi, help me take these buckets outside." Satori wheezed, still giggling a bit. "It's heavy."

"No, it's not." Wakatoshi said, pulling up the buckets as if it were a piece of paper.

"Yeah, well, you're really strong so." 

"Mm."

The two took the buckets outside, laughing as they walked along the narrow path to get the hose line. After that, Satori walked along the Alpha, smiling as they talked about the summer festival that they would be attending the next day, only three days before Wakatoshi's seventeenth birthday. 

Satori couldn't help but notice the way Wakatoshi's arms flexed when he had picked up the filled buckets, his attraction towards Wakatoshi's toned biceps beginning. He wanted to reach out and touch them, run his fingers across the warm, sunkissed skin, maybe even press down a kiss, possibly a hickey. Well. He would. If they did stuff like that.

Wakatoshi was impossibly romantic at times, something that others probably wouldn't expect. However, when it came to physical contact, he was stingy. Kisses were a thing but they were painfully slow and only came one at a time. Not that Satori was complaining. Oh. Definitely not. He loves kissing Wakatoshi in the middle of the day, cuddling in Wakatoshi's bed, the sun streaming down on them through the blinds. However, he wishes for more. Is that bad of him?

No. Probably not. Wakatoshi had the same thoughts as Satori, even more often, actually. He thought about kissing Satori deeper, maybe even with tongue, biting Satori's lip between his teeth, pulling gently before chasing him back into the kiss, yet he couldn't. Kissing ultimately led to something more, something that the two were not yet prepared for. Could Wakatoshi see them getting to that point? Absolutely. Would it be any time soon? Probably not. 

But that was ok. Wakatoshi couldn't see them breaking up any time soon, either. They were in it for the long run, wanting to spend life together with every fiber of their beings. He knew deep down that they would get there eventually. If they would still be living here was to be seen. During the rest of the year, they lived at school and quite obviously didn't share a room since it was split to Alpha's, omega's and beta's.

They really didn't have the chance, even if the wanted to. What were they supposed to do? Go in the barn? Um. No. Definitely not. Satori meant a lot more to Wakatoshi than doing it in the middle of a dusty, wooden building. He wanted theirs to be something out of the movies, romantic and domestic, full of love and passion. Wouldn't it mean so much more if they waited and made sure it's what they wanted? What if Wakatoshi was bad at it and Satori decided he didn't want to be with the Alpha anymore. Oh. Fuck. He got way off track.

But really. He loved Satori, not that he'd ever told the omega that. He was more than quick sessions and rushed releases, though. He was slow kisses and the drag of skin on skin, curled up toes and panting breaths. He was romance and intimacy, hugs and hand holding. He was soft and small, though not physically. Wakatoshi wanted to give Satori everything he could ask for, even if that meant he had to give up his pride. Not that Satori would ask him to do that.

"Alright! Let's get these windows washed! I wanna hurry up so we can cuddle!"

"Of course."

And the two were cleaning then, wiping the windows down with soapy water and spraying it back off, rinsing and repeating. Well. That's what they WERE doing. Until a soapy hand rubbed against Wakatoshi's cheek. Thay soapy hand obviously belonged to Satori, so did the giggles that followed.

"Did you just rub soap on my face?"

"Yes! Bubbles look so good on you!"

"Mmhmm." He moved his hand to wipe off the bubbles, a small smile on his face. However, Satori stopped him by rubbing soap on his nose. "Satori, come on-"

"Mm. Make me." He said, a mischievous smirk resting on his lips.

"Fine." Wakatoshi retaliated, rubbing bubbles on his omega's face as well.

"You know, if I wouldn't get soap water in my mouth, I might kiss you on the cheek."

"I don't want you to kiss me on the cheek."

"Oh?"

"I'd rather do it this way." 

"What wa- mm!"

Satori was silenced when a pair of lips pressed against his own, slowly melting into them. This kiss was the same as the others but it was so different. It was a bit heated, deeper than normal, as well. And they loved it.

"Let's hurry, I wanna hurry up so we can cuddle." Wakatoshi murmured, wiping the soap back off. God. He will never get enough of this.


	8. You Look Beautiful In Traditional Clothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the festival. Fluff ensues.

The day of the festival had arrived, Satori being dragged away by Wakatoshi's mother first thing in the morning. Wakatoshi tried to pretend it didn't bother him that he hadn't seen his omega in the last three hours but he was not doing a good job, even his father could tell. His father is worse than Wakatoshi, if it can even get worse. He was actually sulking, a small pout on his face as this was the longest he'd spent away from the omega in quite some time.

Satori, however, was enjoying his time away right now. Not because he didn't want to be with Wakatoshi, god no, it's because of where he was taken. The beta woman had taken him to a small kimono and yukata store on the outskirts of town. It was full of silky clothes, patterns and fabrics. Satori didn't quite know why, but his heart clenched when he saw all of it. He loved this.

"Auntie, what are we doing here?"

"Well, tonight is the festival and I figure that you should look traditional. Besides, Wakatoshi loves that kind of thing!"

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, he has an obsession with all of our wedding photographs as it was a traditional ceremony. You know, with the white kimono and the red trimmings. I swear, that boy is in love with the colour red. Maybe that's why he loves your hair so much."

Satori blushed, "Maybe."

"Oh, Satori..." Aki had turned to look at Satori, taking in his figure and warm eyes and she clapped her hands. "I know it may seem a bit early but... if you and Wakatoshi get married, I want you to wear my wedding kimono. If that's alright with you, that is..."

"Auntie... you don't have to do that..." He had a sad smile on his face, entertaining the thought of he marrying the Alpha.

"I know I don't have to, dear. I want to. You'd look beautiful. I dare say it'd be a perfect fit."

"Thank you..."

"Anytime, dear. Now! Let's find you something to wear, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They looked around for a while, finding a few that looked nice, but wouldn't really fit Satori's appearance. Until, however, an elderly omega walked up to them, having noticed their struggle. Her name was Kamijou, her hair a white colour as her as eyes were bright green. She was lovely, despite her age. 

"Maybe we should try maroon, child. What do you think?" The two nodded, not having thought of maroon. "It's not the most popular colour, some think it too balnd, but I think it would look wonderful on you, young man. Wait, I'm sorry, you are shopping for him, yes?"

"Oh, yes! This is my sons courtmate! They're going to the festival tonight and I want Satori to look as beautiful on the outside as he is on the inside!"

"A-Auntie, you're making me blush..."

"Oh, he's simply adorable, isn't he?" Aki asked, smiling wider when Kamijou nodded in agreement, making Satori flush darker. 

The two were lead into a back room, full of dark reds and silky fabric with beautiful designs. Satori felt as though he were in heaven, the colours reminding him of Wakatoshi's bedsheets and of the wrapping paper that only he used to wrap gifts. Why would anyone think it a bland colour? 

"May I get your measurements, dear?" Satori nodded, walking closer to her. "Can you lift your shirt up a bit for me?"

Satori did as asked, hiking up the white fabric and allowing the woman to get his measurements. 

"We have some in stock that will fit. You have very nice shoulders."

"T-Thank you...?" He smiled, wondering how one typically responds to that.

"You're welcome, dear." 

She walked away, only to come back a moment later with a dark red kimono covered in black branches, small white blossoms littering the fabric. It came with a matching coloured obi, a smaller golden tie to wrap around. It was stunning and suddenly, Satori felt as if he were in the presence of a blessing.

"Wow... it's-" He stopped, not even knowing how to describe its beauty. He settled for, "Perfect."

"Well, if you would like, you can back into the main part of the store and ask for Mei, she can do your hair, free of charge."

"Oh, no! I can't ask you to do that!" 

"It would be our pleasure, you seem like a fine young omega. Go on. Look nice for your Alpha, I'm sure if he hasn't already, he'll fall for you tonight." She winked, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Come back over whenever she has finished. Tell her that Kamijou recommended her to you. Then I'll help you get ready, if you need it."

"Thank you, Kamijou-san." Satori bowed, feeling indebted to the old omega. She was quite wise.

"Anytime. Like I said, you have a good aura."

"Aura?" She shook her head lightly, guiding Satori to the main part of the salon, pointing his finger to a beta with soft brown hair. "Is that her?"

"Mmhmm."

"Thank you, again."

He walked away then, heading towards the beta and calling her name. She turned around slowly, smiling when she saw Satori. "Did Kamijou-san send you over?" At his nod, she had him sit in the chair.

She fussed with his hair for a moment before she smiled. "You have very bright hair, huh?"

"Yeah, Toshi tells me that a lot." He smiled.

"Toshi?"

"Ah, his name is Wakatoshi. He's my Alpha. Kind of. We're technically still courting."

"I see. Why technically?"

"We never really said if we were officially together, rather than just being court mates." He sighed, biting his lip. "He's really stoic and I love him for it but... sometimes it's hard to tell what he's thinking."

"Have a picture of him?" Satori raised a brow at her. "Oh my, I'm not trying to steal your Alpha, I promise. I just want to see what he looks like."

"Alright, here." He held out his phone and showed her the lock screen. It was a picture of Satori receiving a piggy back ride from the Alpha, a giggle frozen in place, Wakatoshi looking up at him slightly, a tiny smirk of his own.

"Oh, wow. He's quite handsome, huh?"

"Mmhmm. I'm lucky."

"Yeah, well, so is he." She smiled, pinning back a piece of his hair as she grabbed a spray bottle full of water. "Do you think he wants to do more than court?"

"Well, yes... I just wonder why he hasn't brought it up..."

"You said he was stoic, right? Maybe he just doesn't know how to bring it into conversation."

"That's a good point. Thank you, Mei."

"No problem. I know that when my boyfriend and I were still courting, he was unsure of how to bring it up. She's an Alpha, though, not a typical one. She's a bit... delicate? I guess?"

"Oh, Wakatoshi isn't like that. He's just a bit dense."

"I see. You guys going on a date?"

"Something like that. We kind of see each other every day so it's not really anything special." So Satori said, but he is actually very excited.

"Are you two neighbours?"

"No, we actually live together."

"You... live together?"

"Yeah, his parents took me in when I was younger after my mother died. I've been living there since and Toshi and I just... we just kind of... fell for each other, I guess?" He asked to court me and I said yes. It's really great. I never thought that I would ever find someone that looked at me like he does. I- Oh, I'm sorry, I'm rambling!"

"No, I like listening to you, you look really happy when you talk about him! It's sweet!" She chuckled, pressing down of Satori's hair, pulling it through a straightening iron. "I'm sorry about your mother by the way."

"Nah, it was a long time ago! Besides, I have new family and friends now!" He smiled, hoping she didn't catch the slight sadness in his tone. Obviously he would never completely get over his mother's passing. "Ah, did you see where the woman I was with go?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't. She did look a lot like your Alpha though, huh?"

"His mother." He chuckled, knowing how similar the two look now that Wakatoshi is as well getting older. "She was the one who brought me today. She said something about wanting to be 'as beautiful on the outside as I am on the inside'." 

"I see, there isn't much left to do. After all, you are rather gorgeous, aren't you?"

"Ahahaha, hardly." He shook it off, his shy side coming out.

"For what it's worth, I think you look wonderful, even without all of this stuff."

"Thanks, Mei-san." He gave her a soft smile, her returning it with joy.

 

After another three hours, Wakatoshi heard the door open and he ran down the stairs, only tripping on his hakama once. But then he saw Satori and his heart melted. There he was, wearing a beautiful kimono with his hair done, giving Wakatoshi a curious look.

"So? What do you think?"

"Beautiful. You look beautiful in traditional clothing, Tori."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Y-You look handsome, as well..." He murmured, tucking a loose piece of hair behind his ear.

"Thank you."

"Come here, boys!" His mother bellowed. "I want to take pictures since this is your first festival together!"

And so, the two walked to the porch, standing in front of the sliding panels with smiles of their own as their mother took pictures of the couple.

"Mother, I think we are going to head out. We'll be back later."

"Alright! Have a fun time!"

"We will!" Satori laughed, letting the Alpha pull him outside and down the road, lanterns being seen in the distance.

The walked silently for a while, a comfortable silence enveloping them as they walked through the square, leaves occasionally falling from trees as the wind whipped around them, a beautiful sound coming from wind chimes, only interrupted by the sound of the bustling crowd in the short distance.

"You really do look fantastic, Satori."

"Thank you, Toshi. It's very sweet of you to say."

Wakatoshi smiled at that, noticing the way that Satori would sometimes speak just like he did, the propriety just like Wakatoshi's default. This made him tighten his grip on the omega's hand.

"So, how was the kimono store?"

"It was really nice. Your mother and this really old omega lady helped me pick it out."

"I figured. It suits you."

"I think so too... speaking of things being suitable..."

"Hmm?"

"Your mother... she, uh, said that she wanted me to wear her wedding kimono... y'know, for when we get married. I-I mean, if you want to get married in the future! Of course! Hahaha..." Satori tried to hide the way he was nonchalantly asking the Alpha where he wanted the relationship to go.

"Well, I can't wait to see you in it. I'm sure you'll look as beautiful as always."

"S-So... you do want to get married, someday...?"

"Of course. I wouldn't court someone if I didn't have the intention to marry. Do you want to get married?"

"O-Of course!"

"Good."

And for the rest of that night, Satori couldn't stop smiling, especially not when his hand was permanently clasped in Wakatoshi's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohoho~ my babies are so pure.
> 
> I drew what Satori's kimono looked like in my mind. You can find it here: http://insertmiddlenamehere924.tumblr.com/post/157461553972/sorry-for-the-shitty-photo-quality-mates-i-was


	9. An Unmistakable Balance.

Wakatoshi vaguely remembers the first time he woke up with a face full of bright red hair. Well. If vaguely means every, tiny last detail, then yes, he vaguely remembers it. He remembers having gone to bed, the omega slinking in as well, ready to sleep on the spare futon. And he did. For a little bit.

However, Satori has the habit of getting super fucking cold when he sleeps. It's to the point that he will legitimately go and sleep next to the radiator if he had to. Wakatoshi, though. Wakatoshi had the exact opposite problem. He got super hot, often kicking his blankets away and throwing the pillows off the bed because you can only flip it to the 'cool' side so many times. 

But that night, Satori didn't go to the radiator. Wakatoshi didn't kick off his blankets and pillows. No. Satori had climbed into Wakatoshi's bed, feeling the warmth practically streaming from the Alpha. Alpha's had thicker skin, omega's having thinner skin that caused them to feel one of the two extremes.

Omega's and Alpha's were built to balance each other. The spicy scent of an Alpha softened by the omega's more fresh and delicate one. The heat cooled by a soft body, carefully cursed into their own. Their harsh lines blended down when their omega stands next to them, smiling. They were like yin and yang, so different, yet together, they create an unmistakable balance.

And those two did. Wakatoshi had pulled the omega closer, nuzzling into the chilled skin, Satori doing something similar. It was comforting, the silence not even awkward as the clutched for dear life. They didn't need to use words to describe the crushes they were feeling, having only been about fourteen. They simply had touch and sight, which was enough, somehow. Now though, four years later, those weren't enough. They needed those words. Those words were defining, something that needed to be said before they could move forward. Who said it first was a mystery to be seen.

It was probably odd, actually, that they hadn't said it but they frequently talked about their future and marriage and children but... not exactly... love? How and the fuck does that happen. Wakatoshi is internally screaming because what the hell was he doing? Satori was everything he wanted and- well. Satori is all Wakatoshi has ever wanted. Satori was the mould to finding what he liked and what he didn't.

He liked soft kisses and wake up pecks, even if they both had morning breath. He didn't like teeth clashing kisses. He liked cuddling on the couch, Satori tucked into him, a blanket splayed across them. He didn't like not touching his omega.

Oh my God. Seriously. Wakatoshi. What and the actual fuck are you doing? Legit, anyone would love to be with Satori! Kind of! Ok. Not really... But! There were a few and if Wakatoshi didn't take claim, they would. He didn't like that thought. It made his blood boil. He was so frustrated as he looked at the omega who was currently in the garden, studying the flower blossoms. Maybe if he ju-

"Wakatoshi. Just go."

"Huh? But I'm helping you w-"

"No. No, you're not. You're distracted by Satori. If you want to go, go. You're doing more harm than good. Go on. You don't find omega's like that every day." He clicked his tongue, slapping his hat back on his head, smiling widely at his eighteen year old son. "Go on."

And so he did. He stood up, walking the short distance to the line of trees, the spring breeze lightly pressing against the fiery red tendrils of hair. Satori, in Wakatoshi's mind, was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, probably ever will see. It was fine like that, he believed, he didn't need anyone or anything else. Just Satori.

"Oh!" The omega squealed when a pair of arms wrapped around him. "Hello, Wakatoshi, fancy meeting you here."

"Mm."

"Weren't you helping uncle with something?"

"Mm."

"Toshi?"

"Mm."

"Mm?"

"Mm." Wakatoshi smiled then, tucking his face into the omega's neck. "You smell nice, Tori."

"Thank you. I got new shampoo."

"No, I mean you smell happy."

"Oh. Well, I am. Even more so now that you're here."

"Mm."

"Mm? Is that all you can say, Toshi?"

"No. I can say other things too."

"Oh really? Care to demonstrate?"

"Sure." He let go then, turning the omega to face him. "I love you and I want to live with you after we graduate."

It was silent then, the omega's eyes going wide, cheeks turning bright red.

"Tori? Are you ok?"

"I-I..."

"I understand if you don't want to say it back or if you don't want to live with m-"

"No! I do! I-I mean... I-I love you too and I-I would love to live with you..."

"Alright, then. Awesome."

"You are so weird, Toshi. We just said the 'L' word and you say awesome."

"Mm."

"Oh my god!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a filler because I have a plna for next chapter but it to be for chapter ten which is why it wasn't this chapter. Ahahaha.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: insertmiddlenamehere924 or on email at averymaples24@gmail.com


	10. Brand New Key.

Graduation had gone and passed, leaving all of the third years to figure out exactly what they were doing with their lives. It was exciting for Wakatoshi and Satori, but it wasn't as much so for their dear friend Semi. Semi had to leave behind his omega for at least a year, waiting for Shirabu to graduate and join him at university. They were sad and it was hard to ignore how the Alpha had forced himself into Shirabu and Satori's dorm room on the night before graduating. He didn't mind it though. He was sure if he and Wakatoshi had to do that, they would do the same thing. (Besides, Satori went to stay in Wakatoshi's and Semi's room to give those two some space.)

It was difficult for them to watch their friends all sad and put out because of something like an age difference, even going so far to get into an actual fight over it, almost ending their relationship completely. It was becoming increasingly worse, up until there was only one day left and that was when they both swallowed their pride and agreed to visit every weekend they could. Kenjirou became lonely very quickly, despite always being around a lot of people, whether it be his father's acquaintances, who he had to explain he was taken, or be it the volleyball team. 

And yet, none of their company matched the comfort he received from his boyfriend. Satori was very happy that he wasn't in their situation. He had his Alpha close by at all times, having lived with him since he were a young teenager. And honestly, he thinks it would probably suck if he had to be apart from him for longer than this one day. This one day is the day before they move to their new apartment, almost two hours away from where they currently live.

Wakatoshi's mother had insisted on spending the day with the fiery omega, claiming she would miss him just as much as she would miss her own son. He was brought back to the time that he spent the day with her to get ready for the festival. He had loved that day, seen a whole new side of the beta and if possible, it made him want to really be part of their family even more.

Sure, he lived with him, they raised him, yadayadayada. But he wanted something more than that, something more real and solid. He wanted the last name, to help produce more children with the last name. He wants to get married, to have children with his Alpha. He was nineteen now, his birthday just having passed the previous month. Wasn't that a typical time in their community to get married? Did Wakatoshi change his mind? Did the Alpha not want to marry him anymore? Nah. That couldn't be it, not with the conversation they had the previous night.

They had discussed moving back into the rural area after Wakatoshi got his degrees and Satori got started at the kimono store, where he'd been offered a job from the lovely old woman who helped him out that time. (She fell in love with how sweet and adorable he was.) They had discussed the prospect of children on more than one occasion, which meant marriage as well, considering how traditional Wakatoshi was. He believes strongly in abstinence. (The reason for which is pretty funny, but he won't tell Satori. Yet.)

But even still, that is the whole shebang. It's all any omega dreams of. It's a promise of safety, security, family, a future... everything Satori wanted, at least. But he only wanted that with Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi was his saving grace, someone that had taken him in at his worst and helped rebuild him to his best. Actually, Wakatoshi was his best. He was the main reason that Satori is who he is today and he couldn't imagine life without him. What would he do without the Alpha in his life?

Everything he had done, everything he had become was because of Wakatoshi and his family. They paid for his meals and tuition to the academy, they inspired him to do better, be better than his father, better than his past. And he had. He had found a job that he's been trained for in the last few months, something he loves to do now that he's doing it. He has a chance to make a great life for himself. And he has an amazing Alpha to share with it.

And so, as Satori got ready to spend the day with his (hopefully) future mother-in-law, he had a bright smile as he pulled on a sunflower covered loose crop top, pulling up a pair of black, high wasted shorts, pairing them down with his bright yellow hightops and a pair of yellow suspenders. Hell, he even straightened down his hair, rather than leaving it curly and making it stick up with gel.

His hair had always infuriated Aki and that made him smile. She'd spent hours once combing through the bright red locks, only for his hair to become a gigantic, poofy mountain. In the end, they decided it looked best when they then pulled it in and tied it into a fish tail. And so, on their last day together for a while, he styled it that exact way, bounding down the steps as he tied it with a black hair tie. He gave his Alpha one last kiss on the check and headed out, adjusting his sock somehow and getting his bike. (You can believe he has one of those Tumblr Aesthetic bikes. Y'know, the ones that have the baskets and the large wheels.)

He biked the way to the meeting place, smiling when he saw the woman sitting under a cafe awning, a green tea nestled in her small, yet rough hands. One thing that Satori had been noticing more and more about the woman was how her hair was slowly lightening, the olive-like colour slowly turning grey and white with the years, yet she looked just as young in the face as the day they met.

He walked over, pushing his bike into a parking stall, chaining it up and lightly skipping over to the beta. "Hello, Auntie! Sorry that it took so long!"

"No, no, that's alright! I got to catch up with Mei-chan while I was waiting! She gave me something for you, she said it was a graduation/housewarming gift. She is so sweet, isn't she?"

"She really is..." He trailed off, thinking of the sweet beta who was currently getting ready for her engagement party. "Are you ready to go, Auntie?"

"I guess so. I have a gift for you, Satori-chan~!" She smiled sweetly, holding out a piece sign that made Satori chuckle. "Now, help this old woman out of her chair!"

"Oh, please, you are the farthest you can get from old!"

"Aww, Satori, you've always been a flatterer!"

The two made their way to the park by the cafe, walking under the large trees that were losing a few leaves, even though it was only June. They walked in silence for a bit, Aki handing Satori a drink of his own, which he gladly took, sipping on the cold lemonade and looking up with wonder at the bright light streaming through the holes in the large groupings of green and light yellow. 

He looked back down though whenever he felt Aki staring at him. He looked into her bright eyes and felt a bit sad when he realized he wouldn't see them for about four years collectively. Fuck... that hurt...

"Come and sit on this bench with me, Satori." She said, patting the wood as she took a seat, huffing out a breath as she tried to get her bangs out of her face. "So, I suppose you're wondering what the gift is?"

He nodded.

"Well, you and Wakatoshi are moving into the city tomorrow and will be gone for the next few years a d we know that you two want to move back her once he gets his degree, right?"

He nodded again.

"And I know that the two of will need to find a place to live when you come back, right?" 

Ok, this nodding is becoming repetitive.

"Well, we decided that we wanted to buy your first house for you two. It's like the house we all live in now, but a bit smaller. It's three bedrooms, traditional style, all charming and rustic. But the best part, is that it's only half an hour away." She smiled, watching Satori's shocked face take on a strange look. "Wakatoshi already knows, has for a while. He found our bills from the building company and he attempted to pay for it himself, silly child. This is our gift to you. It's collective, though. Think of it as a graduation, first real job, and eventually an engagement present, all in one."

"A-Auntie..."

"No, Satori, don't cry, you'll make me cry and nobody looks good with mascara and eyeliner streaming down their face!" She laughed, allowing herself to be pulled into a hug, pressing a brand new key into his hand. "We really want you and Wakatoshi to live an amazing life and we figured what better way than to help you find your first real home?"

"O-Oh, God, this is going to be our only real house! I refuse to leave, I don't care!" He laughed, tears welling up in his eyes. Whether he were crying from the sweet gesture or the finality that this was his life, no one knew, though it was probably both.

"Honey, don't be ridiculous! I know you want more than two children! What are you going to have them do? Share rooms?" 

"I-I don't know, we'll just... make house additions! Besides, in our case, we have to be engaged and then married before we ever mate and have s-sex so I'm sure it will be a while before we have to worry about children!"

"Wait. You and Wakatoshi haven't...? Ever? At all!?" Her eyes widened in shock. "I thought you two were always just being coy about it, y'know, so you wouldn't kiss and tell!"

"N-No, of course we haven't! Why would we!? You know how Wakatoshi is!"

"Hmm... I knew he was one for traditions but I didn't expect this one..." She laughed, a large smile taking over her face.

"What do you mean?"

"It's probably because of his brothers teasing. When.Wakatoshi was younger, he was rather clutzy and they always told him to be sure to wait to have sex until he was already married, so that way, if he messed up, they wouldn't be able to leave him immediately." She explained, clutching at her stomach lightly. "If that's really why, I will die happy."

And oh boy. That was definitely the reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I'M A PIECE OF SHIT AND I KNOW IT.
> 
> But can we talk about nervous/insecure of his abilities Wakatoshi? Like. Oh my God. Oiks would have a field day with this shit.


	11. Are You Trying To Say That I'm Acting Hormonal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can we get some chocolate ice cream later? Please?” He sounded a bit meek, odd for the rather exuberant male. And this, is what caused the Alpha to look down at his boyfriend with (completely unintentionally) accusing eyes. “W-Why are you looking at me like that? All I asked for was ice cream…”
> 
> It was at this moment that he wished he was still close to his mother and not miles away, only ten minutes away from their new home. “Oh, no. I was just wondering if you were alright. You sounded upset so I was wondering what was wrong.”
> 
> “Wakatoshi… are you trying to say that I’m acting hormonal?”

The next morning found Satori and Wakatoshi waking up early and grabbing the last of their things, compact only in small backpacks, the rest of their belongings already having been moved to their apartment the day before.

They were sad to go, really, and Satori didn't try and hide his tears whenever he hugged Aki and Midori, thanking them for everything, to which they laughed and said they will see him for the rest of their lives and that the last four and a half years really hadn't been that much and that it was their pleasure. He was even pulled into a hug by two of Wakatoshi's brothers, who tortured Satori as if he were actually their blood relative, but the noogies and headlocks were held back, simple questions of favour resounding as they asked him to make sure Wakatoshi would be taken care of and that Satori would take care of himself as well.

It was saddening to leave, walking the distance to the train station, knowing they wouldn't see this view for quite a while after this. Their hands were gripping onto the others for dear life, almost as if they couldn't believe that they would be living together alone. Together. Alone. Oh God.

Would things drastically change now that they were living their lives together in one of the most intimate way? Would things even out and they would be able to learn even more than they already knew about each other? Would they simply fall more and more in love with each other as every second passed? As they realized that every decision they’d made since they’d met had been the right one? He believed so an- actually. You know what? No. He didn’t believe it. He knows it, strives for it.

Some people may think that Wakatoshi was ridiculous and ignorant for choosing an omega like Satori. Some may think that Satori was damaged and was just trying to have financial stability by finding a good husband who seemed like he would never say no. However, the two of them knew a few things regarding these. One: Wakatoshi doesn’t care about if other people believe Satori isn’t the best, because he is the best, even more so for the Alpha specifically. Two: Satori isn’t damaged. He just has a sad past that he shouldn't have endured. Three: He didn’t care about financial stability for himself. Just his Alpha. Four: Wakatoshi would be a good husband. Five: Ushijima Wakatoshi can say no to Satori. In fact, he does it all of the time. For example, right now…

It’s May 17th, a few short days before the omega’s birthday and consequently, due to bad planning that wasn’t their fault, Satori’s first heat out of high school and a familiar home. 

It is common for omega’s to hate change of any type as they prefer things being known to them as their biology trained them mentally to run from the things they don’t know. Like. Literally run. (This is the shrimp could never be left alone in the end because he’d always end up lost after running from strange people in restrooms.) It was also common for them to scrape for remnants of normality if they can. And by God. If they do this, do yourself a favor, and let them have it. It will end badly otherwise. Wakatoshi, though… bless his poor, dense heart.

“Hey, Toshi?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we get some chocolate ice cream later? Please?” He sounded a bit meek, odd for the rather exuberant male. And this, is what caused the Alpha to look down at his boyfriend with (completely unintentionally) accusing eyes. “W-Why are you looking at me like that? All I asked for was ice cream…”

It was at this moment that he wished he was still close to his mother and not miles away, only ten minutes away from their new home. “Oh, no. I was just wondering if you were alright. You sounded upset so I was wondering what was wrong.”

“Wakatoshi… are you trying to say that I’m acting hormonal?”

Oh, yeah. You know what else is common in omega’s? Quick mood changes that only appeared for two reasons. One: upcoming preheat. Two: pregnancy hormones. And so, Wakatoshi knew he could rule out the latter as they definitely hadn’t ever done anything that could cause such a thing, he quickly and carefully tried to fix what might have been a mistake.

“No, Tori, I don’t think you’re hormonal. I know it’s just your PHS making you upset.” Oh thank, God. He fixed it!

“Oh? It’s my PHS? Really?” The Alpha nodded. “Well, tell me this, Wakatoshi. Have you ever had your insides physically switching organ tracks so that you can produce slick and conceive children? Have you ever had to buy a demeaning sex toy because your Alpha wants to wait for marriage and it makes you cry while using it because it feels like they don’t want you? Have you ever, ever sat there for days at a time doing nothing but rutting helplessly into a mattress while wearing your boyfriend's hoodie because you can’t come because plastic is cold and artificial and it’s not at all the same as the person you’re thinking about for five days straight!? Tell me, please, have you!?”

Oh. Oh, no. He certainly did not fix it. He brought up the omega’s resentment of years of heat cycles spent alone. Shit…

Ok. He can fix this. Like. Actually this time. 

“Satori, I’m sorry. I did not intend to upset you by saying that, I promise you. I know that having to move while you were preparing you for heat has been hard on you. And I’m sorry that I can’t spend them with you. Satori, it’s not because I don’t want to, gods, do I want to. I won’t simply because I want to be able to claim you and make love to you and mate you in one night. And I know that it is selfish but I want to commemorate the night we get married with so many other things that will make life so amazing that I can’t wait for the night that I can truly call you mine for the first time. Besides that, I want to prove to you that I’m not one of those Alpha’s who are in a relationship for sex and then will just leave you. I’m sorry. Truly.” He held out his left hand for the omega to take, smiling softly and only making another sound when he looked at the omega’s face. “Tori, why are you crying? Did I upset you?”

“N-No… you just… I don’t deserve you…” He sobbed,quietly tucking himself into the Alpha’s chest, causing small elderly women to smile at them for showing such pure affection even if it is in the middle of the street. 

“Satori, you have got that wrong. If anything, I don’t deserve someone as beautiful and fantastic as you.” He chuckled, kissing the omega’s hair. “Now, why don’t we go and get you that ice cream?”

“You mean it?”

“I mean it.”

And that night, Satori felt truly loved. From the moment that Wakatoshi pushed Satori’s wallet away to pay for all of Satori’s snacks and the case of water that he would need to keep him hydrated during his days of arousal, to the moment he almost fell over and Wakatoshi picked him up so he could avoid injury, to the moment they unlocked their front door together for the first time, to when he found the whole apartment setup with no more unpacking unnecessary, to when Wakatoshi carried him to their bed and he saw that Wakatoshi had tried his best to recreate the nest he’d seen so many times. And he definitely felt loved with every warm kisses and all of the sweet nothings that were whispered in his ears as they cuddled in the soon to be familiar apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to assume that a majority of the females who read this know just how much of a bitch having a period is and how shitty PMSing is. And because I had a rough fucking time this month, I wanted to make someone have trouble with their omega PHSing. Which yes. It does stand for Pre-Heat Symptoms because I'm so original. I am OG Cramp Master. Which sucks. I don't think it's a fucking joke when my stomach is twisting within itself like I'm being repeatedly stabbed in the abdominal region or when I have to leave my house at three in the morning to buy tampons in my pajamas. You know what else isn't fucking funny? Getting told you're being dramatic by a fucking man who has never had to push blood and shed disgusting mucus from his sex organ. Or when you have to throw away your favourite underwear because you can't track for shit. 
> 
> But hey. Good things happen to. Like when you get to lie down and sleep. Or when your loving sibling leaves and buys you Waffle House when you didn't even ask him to. (I love waffles but pancakes are life.) And so. It's not that bad in the end. Haha. Don't mind my oversharing. I personally don't care for once in my life because only one reader of mine knows me in a more personal setting. You know who you are. Lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed domestic UshiTen. It made me feel better to write this. So. Yeah.


	12. I Will Treat Him Well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always a slut for fluff.

You see, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a really amazing Alpha compared to most out there. He is loving and caring, never yells and treats his omega just right, occasionally showering him with small gifts. The one problem is his rule on abstinence, which is causing his wonderful boyfriend to suffer the next week alone at home while Wakatoshi continues on and hangs out with their friend Semi. However, Ushijima Wakatoshi was not actually hanging out with Semi. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi is on a train, headed back to his hometown for the week. Yes. He'd had to bribe Semi into keeping his mouth shut and playing along, but only if the Alpha would give Shirabu a gift from Semi. He'd obviously accepted. 

Now, I'm sure some of you are wondering what and the hell Wakatoshi is doing on a train and not at Semi's where he is supposed to be. Simple: he's going to receive his blessings. Mmhmm. He's finally going to ask Satori to marry him, though he decided he'd wait to do it until after Satori's first heat in their apartment, as he wanted to make sure that Satori would not be influenced at all by his preheat induced emotional imbalance. 

One part of the traditional process of marriage proposals was getting the blessing from both parties parents. This is clearly a bit troublesome considering Satori's mother passed away and Satori's father is in prison, so. He would simply visit his parents and ask for their permission to add a name to their family register. And if all went well, he would... well, we'll have to see if it goes well.

He walked up that familiar trail once again, so used to the sound of rocks crunching under his feet and skipping away when he accidentally kicked them away. It was nostalgic, to say the least. He recognizes the creak of the second step and the sound that the sliding door makes when you knock on the side panel, careful not to bust the screening. 

He hears the sound of his mother screaming in joy when she sees him, wrapping him in a hug. That is... until she notices the empty spot next to him.

"Oh... where's Satori? Did he not come back with you?"

"He's in heat, so he's at home. However, I do want to talk to you about him."

"Hmm?"

"Is dad here?"

"Ah, he's in the greenhouse!"

"Can you get him? I'll make some tea and wait in the living room?"

"Alright!"

And ten minutes later, Wakatoshi sat across from his parents, sitting on the floor, the mat not doing much for his legs.

"Alright, Wakatoshi. We assume it's something important if you came all the way here just to talk about Satori."

"Ah, yes... I would like your permission to add his name to the family registry."

"Wakatoshi... do you mean... you want to ask him to marry you...?" His mother asked, a smile beginning to tug at her lips.

"Precisely."

"Of cour-"

"MY BABY IS GETTING MARRIED!!!" His mother cried out, standing up and running into the kitchen, picking up the house phone and calling someone. "Hello, Seki-chan! Guess what!? Wakatoshi-chan is getting married before Eita-kun! Take that!"

"Mother, I haven't even asked him yet..." Wakatoshi almost flushed.

"It doesn't matter! We all know he will say yes!"

"Ok..."

And so, after an hour of his mother badgering him on his plans, he finally got to the important part. He was walking in between the brightly coloured trees, ignoring the way the pink petals fluttered down and onto his shoulders. It was important that this part go well as he left with a large bouquet of red orchids. 

Would Satori know just how much he wanted this? Would he know that despite all of the effort, he would do this all over again if it meant seeing a smile on his face in the end? Probably not, but Wakatoshi thinks that is ok. He didn't need Satori to understand how much it meant, as long as he knew how much the Alpha wanted and needed him.

 

It was the same as the last time he had seen it, a polished stone engraved with a single name and date. 'Tendou Miyano 1988-2013.' 

While Wakatoshi had only seen the woman once, despite her state of being, he knew she was a kind and loving woman from all of the stories he'd been told. He was told about birthday traditions and her soothing singing voice that would put him to sleep when he panicked. She was beautiful, a head of fiery red hair and bright eyes that became the envy of many. And yet... she died at the age of twenty-four. It was extremely unfortunate, forcing Satori into a life without a mother who could teach things about being an omega and about finding a valuable mate.

However... Satori seemed to do just fine when it came to finding a mate. Well, a future one. And now, Wakatoshi would ask for her blessings. It might seem ridiculous to others that he was asking a gravestone for a blessing, but the Alpha knew how much it meatn to Satori. Satori would never have his family at the wedding, his father wouldn't walk him fown the aisle, his mother wouldn't help him get ready and tease him about the upcoming wedding night. Though, he had Wakatoshi's parents to do something similar, if he wanted.

This is what caused Wakatoshi to kneel down on the ground, sitting in a cross-legged position, lightly thumbing the grass after setting down the flowers. He felt a tad bit silly though he knew this was something he had to do for Satori. 

"Well, um, Miyano-san... I know that you never met me in person, but I'm in a relationship with your son... I came to the funeral, too..." He said, voice increasingly quiet as he spoke. "I wish I could have met you though, I hear how amazing you were all the time. I know that this might seem silly, if you can even hear me but... I want to ask for your blessing. I want to marry your son and I respect him very much, which is why I wanted to ask, even though I know won't get an answer, but even still, he is worth it.

"We've been together since we were fourteen, courting since we were fifteen and officially dating since we were sixteen. It's been almost five years since I met your son and I... know that I don't want to spend it with anyone else. Satori is... perfect. He's gorgeous, funny, and smart.... he's everything anyone could ever want, I'm sure you're proud..." He could feel his throat close up, though the reasons for which he did not know. "If you are alright with me marrying Tori... just, please, give me a sign..."

He sat for a while, waiting for a great breeze of wind that would come out of chance or sudden rain, something like that. But, no. Instead, he got a small monarch butterfly that perched itself on the corner of Miyano's tombstone, causing him to smile in relief.

"Thank you... I will treat him well."

And Wakatoshi could almost hear a teasing voice say, "You better, Toshi-chan!"


	13. Of All The Words He Meant To Say And The Few He Actually Said.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This account was called 'averymaples924' but I had to change it because I think I'm hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO MAKE WAKA SUFFER. BUT IT'S OK BECAUSE SATORI LOVES HIM ANYWAY.

When Wakatoshi finally backed into his apartment, he let out a relieved sigh. He could smell a happy scent, along with fresh air gusting in through the open windows. He looked around for his omega, wanting to give him a big kiss to make up for the week they had spent apart. 

Upon searching the bedroom, he was only met with fluttering curtains and fresh sheets on their bed. When he checked the bathroom, he saw a wet puddle on the floor in front of the shower, only messing with his OCD a little bit. (If he put a towel down to clean it up quickly, nobody saw it.) He decided that maybe the kitchen would be where he was at. But nope. The only thing that was different was the fact that there was only one bag of chips left, rather than three, and the chocolate ice cream was missing. Plus, the cutlery drawer was open. 

Well, he knew where the omega was now. He smiled widely, almost actually doing a little dance because he was so ready. He is so fucking ready to see his boyfriend. For anyone who thought Ushijima Wakatoshi wasn’t a giant, fucking puppy, you were wrong, because if he had a tail, it’d be wagging. 

He has skip in his step as he moved towards the living room, feeling his heart squeeze when he saw the omega on the couch, tucked up in a blanket with a pint of ice cream and a bag of sour cream and onion chips, laughing at whatever anime he was currently watching. Wakatoshi just couldn’t stop himself from jumping over the back of the couch, plopping down next to Satori and giving a smile to the now very surprised omega.

“Hey, Tori.” He tried to keep the excitement out of his voice, though he knew he was doing a terrible job.

“Toshi! You scared me, Jesus Christ!” The omega laughed before burrowing into the Alpha’s side like it was the most natural thing in the world. Well. It is for them.

“Mm, I missed you.”

“Me too…” He whispered before turning those bright, warm eyes up to the Alpha, leaning forward until their lips met in a soft kiss. 

Wakatoshi groaned softly, having missed just something as simple as Satori’s soft lips on his. He couldn’t explain it but he knew that this was definitely what being in love felt like and he relished in that feeling. 

“You taste nice.”

“Why, thank you, Toshi. I’m just saying but this isn’t a bad combination!” He motioned towards the foods around him and Wakatoshi fought the urge to wrinkle his nose when he noticed that Satori had crushed up some of the chips and actually put them in the carton of ice cream. 

God, if this is how Satori is now, imagine him with pregnancy cravings. Hmm. That thought makes Wakatoshi smile. 

“I’m sure it is, Satori.” He chuckled, making the redhead smile with affection. Satori loves his laugh. “Hey, will you come to the shrine with me tomorrow?”

“Sure! Is there some kind of special occasion?”

“Something like that, I guess.”

 

+++++++++

 

On the way to the shrine, Satori looked suspiciously at the sky, choosing to ignore it. They were walking in hand, Satori swinging them in between themselves, singing something about religion and volleyballs. Not much is new. 

Wakatoshi on the other hand was feeling his heart speed up as they approached the shrine, knowing that this was it. This was the moment they’d been waiting for. You know, Wakatoshi even wrote a nice little speech just for this occasion: “I often wonder what my life would be like if I hadn’t met you. Terribly dull, I assume, though only a bit as I went fourteen years without you by my side. But since that time, you have been there, an ongoing reason to keep going towards my goals. I want to achieve them for us. And… to think it all started in a crop field… so. Satori, I want to ask you, will you continue to stay by my side until we die?”

Damn. He’s pretty smooth though. 

He lead Satori up to the steps of Kanda Myojin, stopping in his place so he could prepare himself. This was an important moment, if anything went wrong… it would be a mess. He took a deep breath, turning towards the omega, who was looking around with an excited expression. 

“Satori, I-” And guess what happened? Everything went wrong.

In all reality, Wakatoshi really should have expected this. Well, he should’ve caught this in advance, really. But… he didn’t. Because he was excited. See? Wakatoshi equals puppy. Right now, Wakatoshi equals sad, kicked puppy. He let out a loud groan as the downpour started to fall over them, drenching he and Satori immediately. The omega couldn’t help but laugh, because why is Wakatoshi so upset about the rain? He typically loves the rain!

But of course, Satori doesn’t know of the Alpha’s plans and he is still emotionally unstable from his heat. So, he takes Wakatoshi’s hand, pulling the Alpha onto the deck, bursting out laughing again when the Alpha tripped over the top step.

Now, everyone knows that Ushijima Wakatoshi seems like a very apathetic guy. Which is true. Except for when it comes to Satori. Anything to do with that redheaded beauty has him tripping over his own feet asking, “What am I going to do?” And oh. Wakatoshi hates not knowing what to do. So Wakatoshi is beginning to get flustered, a bright blush covering his tan skin as he looks up to Satori, who is looking at him with so much love. You know what? Fuck it. It doesn’t have to be perfect. Satori is perfect and that’s all the perfect he needs.

Wakatoshi quietly reaches into his pocket, holding onto the ring in his pocket before pulling his hand out, only to drop it. And I swear to every God that has ever existed, Ushijima Wakatoshi is eternally screaming. 

“I-I feel like… I swear, I can’t do this…!” He grumbles out, alerting the omega before him.

Can’t do what? Their relationship…? Oh my God! Is Wakatoshi planning to break up with him!? Oh no, Satori couldn’t handle that! Hell, just the thought makes him want to cry!

 

He starts to cry.

At this point, Wakatoshi is almost certain that today was not the right day to propose. It’s raining and he totally cut a hole in his slacks whenever he fell, he dropped the ring, now Satori’s crying… was this karma? Is this payback from always fucking with Oikawa by saying, “You should’ve come to Shiratorizawa…? 

And you know what he thought? He thought, if this isn’t meant to be, he’ll say no. If it is… he’ll say yes. So Wakatoshi reaches down and grabs the engagement before Satori could see it, holding in front of the omega’s face and gives up on that cheesy speech, knowing that he didn’t need words. The two of them never really did. He gave a pitiful smile as the water dripped into his eyes and he spoke out something so simple:

“Satori, I love you and I hate embarrassing myself, so please say you’ll marry me before I soil this proposal anymore.”

And by God, if it was even possible, Satori cried harder than a young child whose favourite toy got broken. He broke down, falling to the steps of the shrine, nodding as the sobs racked his body, a ridiculously huge smile crossing his rain and tear streaked face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I don't know why.
> 
> aNYWAYS. I have decided to change my username on here. It's gonna be MontysDaddy020799092402. Don't ask. Just let it happen. Jk. I already did it.


	14. It Goes Better When We Plan It.

Now, in his defense, he hadn’t realized how much would go into planning a wedding. Really. He didn’t think there would be this much work. But… there was. And he is suffering. In the last week, Satori has gotten onto a train from Tokyo to Sendai three times.

He was being pulled to and from, Wakatoshi’s mother needing him to come up for planning for every little thing. Now, Satori didn’t really mind, mostly because he knew it was for his wedding, but still… is anyone really going to remember the exact shade of red matching the trimming? Well… Wakatoshi would but Wakatoshi is himself and he is a stickler with the colour. 

It’s not that Satori found this process boring, definitely not, he loved it, but it was exhausting and stressful and he was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed. It was nice to visit but he hated the journey. Satori hates riding on trains, he gets nauseous and feels like the world is going to swallow him up, unless he’s with Wakatoshi, of course, because his fiance calms him.

But Wakatoshi couldn’t come with him. Wakatoshi has university. He has other responsibilities and none of those are wedding planning. In the Alpha’s defense, he did want to help his omega plan, he really did, but his schedule simply wouldn’t allow it. He had classes that ranged from noon to the late afternoon, then volleyball practice and he simply couldn’t make the trips it required. 

And this is why Satori was standing on a train platform by himself, a carry on bag clutched in his sweaty palm. He’d been exhausted from the many train trips, deciding to just stay a week in Sendai before coming back home for a few weeks. They decided that the best setup would be to visit for one week out of every month, getting a good amount going before Satori would go back and continue planning over the phone. Yeah. Wedding planning isn’t the most fun thing.

He was on a train to see his future in-laws and he was happy for that, though he was lonely because he wouldn’t see his future husband for a week. And that… that was the hardest part. He had been with Wakatoshi for years, no long breaks without seeing each other, excluding ruts and heats but even then, they don’t really remember those times… it’s still hard to be away from him.

Maybe that makes him weak, maybe it makes him a stereotypical, needy omega… but that’s ok. He simply needs his Alpha sometimes. And it really only gets worse when he’s planning one of the most important days of his life with his fiance's mother. Because Wakatoshi has a mother who will be there. Wakatoshi’s mother is so happy and excited and she treats Satori as her own and maybe it’s selfish to say… she will never replace the hole in his heart left by the death of his mother.

He loves Aki. She’s a wonderful woman who took care of him, had for a long time. But… really… it’s not the same. She didn’t know- doesn’t know everything. She hadn’t helped him through his first heat by telling how to find relief. She didn’t put a cool washcloth on his forehead when he got chicken pox. She didn’t care so much for him that she died. But… that wasn’t her fault.

She cares for Satori. She loves Satori as if he were her own child. But he’s not. He’s motherless. He won’t have a mother of his own to help him get ready. Won’t have a mother to help him pick out flowers and decorations. Won’t have a mother to verbally, albeit lovingly, harass his fiance on the day of his wedding. 

And that really fucking hurts.

 

**********

 

After a long walk from the train station, Satori found himself standing on the doorstep a good five minute just steeling himself for this. He didn’t want to suddenly burst into tears in front of her. He wanted to go in there and plan his wedding, dammit! He refuses to get all sad, because if he gets sad, he won’t be able to focus on anything! 

He took one last deep breath, bursting through the paper doors, a bright smile on his face. “I figured out the flower arrangements, Auntie!”

“Welcome back, Satori-chan!” The beta woman called, shuffling out of the kitchen in an apron. “I was just about to call you and ask if you’d picked, I almost forgot you were coming!”

“Oh? Finally getting old are you…?”

“Listen here, you little shit.” She laughed, moving closer so she could pull the other into a hug, squeezing tightly as if she hadn’t seen a week ago. “So, you said you figured out the flower arrangements you want?”

“Ah, yes! I was thinking of white chrysanthemums, red gardenias, and white lilies!”

“Let me guess, Wakatoshi picked out the floors…?”

“Eh? How did you know…?”

“No reason!”

“Alright...?”

“I was thinking we could go to the florist and place the order in advance? Since we decided to have it in August of next year, why don’t we set it ahead to make sure that they can have those flowers in stock?”

“That sounds good!” He smiled, an idea popping into his head from nowhere. “Could we stop by the kimono shop? I want to see how everyone is doing!”

“As if I would say no to the bride!” And that made Satori smile.

 

**********

 

After they left the florist, a receipt in hand, the two walked to the kimono market, warm smiles on their faces Satori remembered the last time he’d been done this particular road. When the store came into view, he had to stop himself from running towards the door. He did not do a very good job. He dashed off, causing Aki to chuckle, not surprised that the omega wanted to see his old friends. 

But when he got inside, it was more than he expected. He saw, Mei and two others. Two others that he definitely knew. Shigeru and Tooru… hmm.

“Ah, Satori-kun! You’re back!” Mei exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in a happy embrace. 

“Indeed, I am, Mei-chan! May I say, you two are looking nice!” He gestured at her stomach that was now protruding, being five months pregnant and all, of course.

“That’s so nice of you, I w-” She stopped suddenly, alerting the other omega’s in the store. “You didn’t tell me Ushijima-kun proposed!”

“What!?” He heard a loud shriek, followed by a cocoa haired omega throwing himself in between the two. “Ushiwaka-chan is getting married!?”

Oh, boy. Satori can already feel his eye twitching. “Yes, he proposed this spring. His mother and I just got back from the florist, we had to order the flower arrangements, which was actually not super stressful!”

“Oh, I understand how stressful wedding planning is! Hell, I feel bad for my little brother, we’re actually about to go and look at dresses. I swear, this kid will be lost in that damn store! He gets distracted by glitter! It’s funny, they call his fiance ‘maddog’, though Shigeru acts like one too!”

“No, I don’t! Besides, Kentarou is cute with the way he acts like a puppy!”

“Shigeru-chan… he growled at me this morning…” Tooru said, a scandalized look on his face that caused satori to snort. “Anyways! Tori-chan, w- well, can I call you Tori-chan?”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t, that’s kind of Wakatoshi’s thing.”

“Ah, ok, Satori-chan! When’s the wedding?”

“It’s in August of next year.”

“Next year? You guys must be planning something huge if you need that much time!”

“Aha, no… um, we met in August and it, uh… well, it happens to be one of my cycle months.”

“Oooh~! Is Waka-chan trying for pups that quick?”

“Tooru-kun, they would have to have had sex and be mated before they could even think of that!” Aki suddenly said, having popped in at some random time.

“Eh!? You two haven’t…?”

“Nope. Toshi is very, very traditional.”

“Oho? Maybe he’s just very, very l-”

“Tooru! Don’t say it!” Shigeru begged and Satori’s cheeks were thankful when he listened.

“I’m just saying! But really. Why would he really want to wait until after marriage…?”

“Oh, my son was teased by his brothers as a child.”

“What does that have to do with it?”

“Auntie, I-”

“It’s ok, Satori-chan! I’m sure Wakatoshi wouldn’t mind!”

“I don’t know about that…”

“Oh, well! Anyway, when he was a child, Wakatoshi would be teased by all of his brothers and they would say that he better pray at the shrine on New Year's for good skills in bed to make up for his awkwardness. Ah, Satori-chan, did I tell you that during his first rut, he accidentally punched a mirror and he almost had a panic attack because that brings bad luck, which means wishes won’t be granted?”

“So… does that mean he..?”

“Yes. He wished to be blessed in his bedding skills. He wished every year for two years and then he met Satori and stopped because he thought it was strange to continue to do that. Y’know, wishful thinking and all.” That made Satori blush and the rest of the group tease him for becoming embarrassed over such a small thing.

“Wait, why does she know so much about Ushijima-san?” Shigeru suddenly asked, confusing everyone else.

“Because she is his mother…?”

“Oh! I thought maybe she was your mother and that maybe his mother had gone home!” He explained, making Satori nod in understanding. “Did you mother go home early or could she not make it?”

Oh.   
Oh.  
Oh.  
He didn’t know.

“U-Um, may I be excused…?” Satori asked, suddenly feeling quite small. Aki had reached for his wrist but he was already running towards the back, locking himself into the restroom and taking a deep, shuddering breath.

He could hardly breathe as all of his previous doubts resurface. In this moment, he felt trapped and completely alone. He was confined and his Alpha was hours away and he can’t fucking breathe. And so finally, he let out tears that he’s been holding for God knows how long. He needs his mom.

But, Satori remembers, she is dead. She’s gone. She won’t be at his wedding. Oh, god. She won’t be at his wedding. What is he thinking? He can’t get married without his mother being there…

As he panicked, he managed to pull out his phone, clicking speed dial and praying that his fiance would answer him.

“Satori…? Aren’t you with my mother…?” After a moment or two, Wakatoshi heard a deep shuddering breath, recognizing the sound almost immediately. “Hey, why are you crying, Tori? What’s wrong…?”

“I c-can’t do this… I’m sorry, I can’t do this…” The redhead sobbed, feeling no urge to stifle his noise. 

“What can’t you do?”

“T-Toshi… I can’t get married…”

“What?”

“I-I can’t marry you… I can’t…” 

“Honey, you aren’t making any sense… why can’t you…?”

“B-Because! Your mother is here and she’s a-amazing and she’s b-breathing, and! And mines not!” He wailed, feeling his back slide down the wall as he finally felt his body give up. “I… I never truly realized that… s-she won’t be there… she won’t see us get married and she w-won’t hold her grandchildren… I… Toshi, it just doesn’t f-feel right… I’m so s-sorry…”

“Hey, hey, no… it’s okay. I promise, it’s ok. I unders- well, I don’t understand, but I do understand you and why you can’t… It’s ok. I have waited long enough to marry you and if I have to… I will just… we don’t have to get married…”

“T-Toshi… getting married is your dream… I can’t do this!”

“No, you are my dream! I don’t need a piece of paper to say that we love each other and that we’ll be together forever… if you can’t, I understand.” Wakatoshi rarely raised his voice so you could tell how important this truly is.

“I-I want to get married… I really, really do, but… I just can’t believe she won’t be there…”

“Listen, it’s ok. You’re ok. We’re ok. I need you to take a deep breath and listen, alright? Honey, she will be there. You’re her son. I know that she will be. In spirit, at least.”

“You somehow always know what to say…” He chuckled, wiping away some tears and beginning to feel better.

“Only when it comes to you.” He chuckled. “Satori, you remember those boxes that they gave you after the funeral…?”

“Y-Yeah…?”

Yeah. After his mother died, he was given most of her possessions, though they had stored them in the attic because he couldn’t stand to open them yet.

“Maybe you should go to the house and look through them. You might feel better, yeah?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Call me later if you feel better, alright? I love you…”

 

“I love you too…”

 

**********

 

After an awkward goodbye and apology from Shigeru, Satori and Aki had gone home.

The omega took a warm bath, putting on a pair of black pajama shorts and a red sweater of Wakatoshi’s before he finally headed up to the attic. It was pretty cliche, dusty and a touch unused but that didn’t matter to him.

He stalked to a corner of the room, pulling down a sheet that covered a few boxes. He took a deep breath before working his way through the pile.

There were five boxes in total, three of which were filled with letters and photos, even some bills and tickets. Nothing super interesting until he got to the fourth. A pair of black geta with red and white roping came to light from under the cheap tissue paper put in the box along with it. 

In the last box, there were two smaller parcels, undoubtedly filled with random things. But no. In the smaller of the two parcels, lay a hairpin. A red and gold hairpin, crafted into the shape of a butterfly, a tiny flower next to it as well.

In his mind, he was trying to think of where he’d seen it before but gave up trying,more interested in opening this lat package. And when he did… he couldn’t stop himself from crying. These things were his mother’s wedding attire. Her geta, her hairpin, her kimono… and there was even a note that said: “Save for Satori’s wedding! Don’t throw away!”

He silently pulled out his phone again, listening to the low beeps before a sleepy voice said: “Hey, honey… you feeling better..?”

“Wakatoshi, we can definitely get married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower Meanings:   
> White lily symbolizes modesty and virginity.  
> Gardenia symbolizes purity and sweetness.  
> A white chrysanthemum symbolizes truth and loyal love.
> 
> Yeah. I like flower language. Fuck off.
> 
> Satori's New Hairpin:  
> http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1yBsDNFXXXXclapXXq6xXFXXXH.jpg
> 
> Satori's Wedding Kimono:   
> https://i0.wp.com/styles2d.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/japanese-bridal-dresstraditional-wedding-dress-pinterest-throughout-traditional-wedding-dress-japanese-5-traditional-wedding-dress-japanese.jpg?resize=500%2C675&ssl=1


	15. When The Night Is Over, We'll Be Bonded Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding. A look at Wakatoshi's awkward sexual disposition. Porn. Porn. Porn. Oh and did I mention porn? It's a touch awkward at first but the figure it our because they l o v e e a c h o t h e r. 
> 
> The later part of this chapter is alternatively titled: Trumpets By Jason Derulo. The rest is titled: Marry Me By Jason Derulo.
> 
> Like. Not even just the names of the songs. His name is in the title too. He is a fucking genius.
> 
> Sorry that this is sonlong, but I'm also not~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh~ How long I've been waiting to get to this moment. 
> 
> Side note: Wakatoshi has seven older brothers who are currently: 29, two of them are 27, 26, 24, 22. Yeah. He's the baby. 
> 
> ALSO! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! 
> 
> On May 21st, it will be one year since I joined the Archive! And after a lot of careful consideration, I decided that as my gift to you guys for being so amazing to me and keeping me going that I will be taking requests for oneshots and drabbles! Monty of course got first request because he is Monty do there's that! I will write practically anything as long as it is not the following: any ship with Oikawa that isn't IwaOi. That it. You can request anything else but I refuse to break up my OTP. I hope you understand. So! If you have a request just leave it in the comments below!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and giving me your unconditional support! At least I hope it's unconditional because that would fucking suck! <3

“Satori-chan, wake up.” A warm voice spoke as a hand clapped his shoulder, feeling a bit too warm in the August heat. Oh. August. He’s- “You’re getting married today, up now.”

That made him shoot out of the bed like a rocket, stumbling to slip on some casual clothes before they could head over to the shrine, where a select few had gathered to help him get ready, including Mei, Kamijou and of course, all of Wakatoshi’s sister-in-laws. Yeah. All of them. All seven of them were helping him get ready for his wedding, having said something about them all having experience with weddings. 

In all reality, Satori didn’t really mind how his future-in-laws had shoved in during the last month before the wedding. Well. he minded a little bit, but only because they had harassed Wakatoshi into joining them in a store that was specifically for lingerie. One: what did they do to convince him of that? Two: where had they gotten his sizing…? Really though, they were nice women, had never teased either of them about their abstinence, regardless of their age or dynamic. 

Yeah, they got teased for it a lot. By everyone, yes, everyone. Old teammates, Wakatoshi’s classmates at uni, his coworkers at the shop, hell, even Wakatoshi’s parents! But not his soon-to-be sister-in-laws. Nah. They were understanding and to be honest, Satori was a bit suspicious. So you know what he decided to do? He decided to ask them while Aki was out of the room, using the bride card only once in the whole process of being engaged. He just. He wanted to fucking know. 

So there he was at three in the afternoon, looking at the sliding paper door as Aki disappeared through it. Now was his chance. In the last few weeks, the beta women and the one other omega would crowd him, asking if he wanted to use his bride card and he always said no. 

“Guys. I want to use my bride card.”

“Ooh?” Sayumi, the eldest sons wife sounded, looking very interested in the turn of events. “You do, huh?”

“So, what’ll it be?” Miyune, the omegan wife of Tenchi, asked a mischievous look on her face and Satori almost wondered if all of the Wakatoshi men had a taste for mischievous partners. Probably. 

“Want to run away? We’ll help you, though it would break Wakatoshi’s heart. Cold feet?” Taketsuki asked, looking a little sad. 

“What? No, listen I need you guys to tell me some things but I need you to tell me before Auntie gets back!” 

“Ooh, what do you need to know…?” Sayumi purred, a happy look on her face. Is she really a beta…?

“You guys have… you guys have never teased me about Wakatoshi and I not having, y’know…” He said, a blush rising to his cheeks as he accidentally waggled his brows which made him want to slap himself in the face. “B-But why haven’t you…?”

“I mean, do you want us to?” Miyune asked, looking quite serious, even when Taketsuki slapped her arm with a laugh. 

“N-No, it’s just… you guys act like it’s normal, to not have had sex at our age with our status and all of that…”

“Honey, that’s because we’ve known Wakatoshi for a long time, since he was a child really, and we were there when his brother’s scarred him mentally.” Oh. Now satori is intrigued. “Oh, I see that look in your eyes, Satori-chan, you don’t have to act like you aren’t excited!”

“Please, tell me more.”

“Ok, so. I think I was seventeen, Wakatoshi was… nine…? Yeah! He was nine! Anyways, my husband and I were fooling around in the bedroom and mom sent him up to tell Katsumi to come down for chores and that we could hang out later. Now, I feel like you can see where this is going, but yeah. I’m sure you’ve noticed that in the house, they don’t really knock because nobody expects you to be doing something indecent, but we were. And Wakatoshi just walked right in.

“So, he saw us having sex and later that night, we tried to explain and he just looked so sad, like he’d done something wrong, which he obviously hadn’t, but he didn’t know that. Anyways, he just looked me right in the eye and said, ‘But… I don’t want to have sex…’. He thought that he would have to have sex just because we were. Y’know the saying ‘monkey see, monkey do’? It’s like that, he was young and someone he thought was cool was doing something that he just learned about and he was like, ‘I can’t… I don’t even have anyone to love except for momma…’ and he started crying. This kid. God, he was so cute when he was a kid…”

“He cried…?” Satori questioned, a soft smile appearing on his lips as he thought of what that might’ve been like. 

“He did. He was so scared that he was going to have to have to have sex. Obviously, we told him he didn’t have to, but then he got mad and just went in his room. He didn’t talk to us for a week or so, super pissed off that there was something that he just couldn’t understand, but he was a kid, he wasn’t supposed to understand.”

“Yeah… that sounds like him…” The women in the room all shared looks with each other over Satori’s expression. He really loved that big dope Wakatoshi, huh…?

“Mmhmm. So- and this is where it gets fun- he presents. He presented when he was eleven, kinda early but no one paid notice. Well. Except for his brothers. Since that time, Wakatoshi was horrified of sex. He seriously refused to talk about it. After he presented, his parents tried to give him the talk and he yelled ‘hide and seek’ and just ran off. Yeah. Kid was awkward. But, all of us were over there, even though the youngest of us was thirteen, we were having a sort of family dinner.

“After we ate, they went to go and get ice cream or something for dessert and Wakatoshi was like. Wait. No. Momma, take me with you. Because he could see the look on his brothers faces, he knew they were up to no good. And, in truth, they weren’t. They forced him to sit down after the adults were gone and just started teasing him.”

“Yeah.” Miyune cut in, a small smile on her face. “They said things like, ‘I hope you end up with someone you can satisfy or you may be shit out of luck,’ and ‘Hopefully you were blessed in your nether regions because then they won’t even be satisfied with that.’ It was cruel, really, though they just meant to tease, they really weren’t trying to hurt his feelings. But oh. Tenchi took it too far.”

“Oh no, what did he do…?”

“He told Wakatoshi to wait for marriage or else his lover might leave him if he’s bad at it, y’know, because you can’t get an annulment with Alpha and omega spouses, you have to wait six months and all. And, bless his heart, he got so angry that he started crying and punched Tenchi in the nose. That’s why his nose is crooked, you know. Wakatoshi broke it. He was dealing with all of the hormones and the oncoming aggression that he just snapped due to some misplaced, unnecessary words.”

“After that, about a week later, he had about three posters hanging on his wall promoting abstinence. He let it get to him, he was legitimately scared that whoever he was with would only be focused on whether he were a good lay or not, poor kid…”

“I wish I could hug him right now, that’s so cute…”

“Really, Satori-chan? You aren’t pissed off that that is the reason you’ve spent five years worth of heats alone…?”

“Nah, I’m frustrated in the sexual sense and all, but he’s too cute to stay mad at. I think that at first it was probably just that but now I think it’s genuinely because he wanted it to be special, mean something more.” Satori couldn't stop the smile that was on his face, showing how truly joyful he is with how things in his life were going. "Besides, I'm happy that we decided to wait. It'll be a lot more special this way."

"Why do I feel like he's having a much better romance than any of us ever did...?" 

"Because I am." He teased, earning a soft slap on the shoulder followed by a laugh. "You know, you shouldn't hit the bride on their- oh my God."

"Aha! It's finally caught up in his mind that he's getting married!"

"No, no, look!" He pointed at the door, seeing a half angry, half touched Aki standing there. "So, um... how long have you been there...?"

"Since the part where I found out that my son and daughter-in-law gave my baby boy the sex talk when he was ten!" She fumed, coming back completely in the room, shutting the door firmly behind her. 

"Well, actually, he was nine." The omega chimed, an innocent smile on his face.

"Ugh, that's even worse..." She groaned, "Oh well... Satori-chan, I'm sorry that these buffoons ruined everything for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Just look at you. Nineteen, getting married and still a virgin. It's sad." 

"Auntie, really. I'm happy that we waited. I have confidence in us and I hope that it won't be super awful."

"But, Satori-chan, you go into heat next week..."

"Yeah. I hope that he can figure out what he is doing because I could make things pretty easy if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows, making the rest of the room chuckle.

"Yes, dear, I know what you mean."

 

____________

 

When Wakatoshi had earned a visit from his mother on his wedding day, he was vibrant. This boy has waited his whole life to marry Satori, knowing that when the day came it would be perfect. And it was. It was all amazing. His mother brought him a package that he was instructed not to open until after the wedding ceremony and she'd told him that Satori was about to be put in his robes.

Needless to say, the Alpha was getting jittery with excitement, looking to his clock to see he only had a while longer and then he'd be a married man. He'd be MARRIED. He is marrying his best friend, his anchor, his safe house. His home. 

He was ready, he is so ready to lie in bed, holding his new wife to his chest and just listen to the sound of each others hearts. He wants to hold him, touch him in ways that were new and scary for the both of them, though they'd figure it out together. They got through the scary parts together until something beautiful happened in the scary parts place. Ushijima Wakatoshi is so fucking ready.

 

____________

 

It was time. It was finally time for the two of them to get married. Satori could feel his heart beat faster at the sound of his Alpha's voice through the sliding panels. He was talking with their friends, Semi and Kenjirou had joined them back in their home town, taking place in the small, intimate ceremony. 

He couldn't believe it. In a few moments, he would become Ushijima Satori. He would be married to his nerdy farmer, his late night movie watching companion, his everything... he is ready. 

There was the sound of a throat being cleared before silence fell over the room, alerting Satori that he is supposed to make his entrance now. The omega took one last deep breath, reaching up to make sure his hairpin was secure before he gave a signal to Aki that told her to open the door.

Inside, he saw only him. He saw his groom sitting on a mat, an incense burner going right next to him. He saw the black wedding clothes covering his form, oddly fitting for the man before him. But what shocked Satori was his mates expression. Wakatoshi was smiling and he had tears in his eyes. He was crying over Satori. 

Satori couldn't help but blush, knowing his soon to be husband was seeing him in a way that was wonderful and new. Wakatoshi never cries, never shows emotions that make him seem vulnerable and yet here he is, crying on his wedding day just from seeing the omega. Is this how their lives together would be? Full of so much love that the most stoic man he'd ever met cried from seeing him in wedding kimono?

Satori couldn't help but think that that would be beautiful. He imagined his life in the future, maybe having some kids, a nice home to come back to at the end of the day... and of course, Wakatoshi. His wonderful, quiet, stoic, wall of a man. He loved him, loved the way he became flustered and took value in everything. He couldn't help but wish for an amazing future. But, I guess, he doesn't have to wish if he's with Wakatoshi.

 

____________

 

It was a quiet ceremony, nothing more than a simple, traditional affair that was full of love and admiration. The had done everything symbolic of traditional weddings, along with a few things from modern ceremonies. They had passed the cup the times, exchanged rings and sealed it all with a kiss. 

Wakatoshi wasn't exactly sure how everything would play out, but in the end, he was so happy that they had done everything that they did. To the bride and groom, the ceremony was perfect. It had been intimate and reserved, something that the two are when together. It was probably strange to see such a young couple doing a traditional wedding, as they were typically used in arranged marriages of older people who didn't find a mate in their youth. But them. No. They chose to marry at a temple, they chose to wear the somewhat bulky clothes and to pass the cup the times round. They chose to love each other wholeheartedly, promising to stand together for eternity. 

Satori is his wife and Wakatoshi is his husband. They were really meant to be, their friendship, oddly enough, beginning in a corn field, eventually blooming into love that couldn't be compared. They had seen the love of their friends, seeing how Semi looked at Kenjirou with so much adoration, how Iwaizumi would kiss Tooru's forehead and smile at how the other blushed in response, see inversed of these, the omega's doing their own bidding. That's them. They were all of that. They were warm gazes and forehead kisses in the morning.

And now... now they're married. They're living together in a way that is different than the times before. Now, they share a name, getting a new tag for their apartment door to be put up while they were away on their honeymoon. Speaking of which, they were going to be staying at the house they would later live in, to get a feel for it as well as to give them piece of mind and not have to hold back sounds simply because of thin walls, especially when the heat would kick in.

It is a known fact that omega's are pretty loud while in heat, even when spending it alone. So you can imagine that when an omega is spending with an Alpha, someone who can easily give them release, they are a lot louder than before. Especially if you have an Alpha as physically endowed as Wakatoshi. The boy has got stamina and not that Satori would know yet but he is pretty blessed in that area, and not to be lewd, but he has a pretty thick knot too.

However that's the least of his worries right now. His current concern is having just arrived at the house they'd be spending the next two weeks in. And with getting there means getting to the bedroom and with getting to the bedroom means getting to the bed and getting the bed means- ok! We get it! He's stressing out because he just realized that he is about to lose his virginity. Oh God. He's about to lose his virginity to his husband. Oh my fucking God.

What is he going to do...? He'll have to take his clothes off and lay down and oh my God, this is so much work and it's very intimidating. Like. Very intimidating. You know what else is intimidating? Wakatoshi. He can smell the urgency in Wakatoshi's scent. Is he just that ready? Is he so ready that he smells like this? What if Satori can't do it? What if Satori chickens out? He thought this is what he wanted but what if-

"Satori. Stop. You smell like you're ready to run away."

"W-What?"

Wakatoshi sighed, running a hand through his hair. "If you don't want to have sex tonight that's ok. I understand. We can wait as long as you like. I want you to be comfortable when we do this so if you can't today, or ever do it, that's ok. We've waited this long, waiting any longer wouldn't be a problem."

And that was all the assurance Satori needed. He needed the assurance that Wakatoshi cared do much that it wouldn't matter what they did. He needed to know that Wakatoshi would love him unconditionally, regardless of whether they had physically intimacy or not. This is what he wants. He wants the physical intimacy. He wants Wakatoshi in that way.

"N-No, I want to... I want to do this tonight... We've waited long enough, you're right." He finally lifted his head, giving his Alpha a shy smile. "I don't think I can wait another day, Toshi..."

"Satori... I cannot wait either." Satori couldn't help but chuckle at the way Wakatoshi said that. That kind of thing was so romantic, though he spoke as if he were choosing a business deal. He loves his husband and his social awkwardness. 

He felt ready to give the rest of his love, his body, his mind... give it all to Wakatoshi. 

He reached out for Wakatoshi's hand, clasping the larger hand in his own as the Alpha unlocked the front door, stopping the omega before he walked in. The omega gave him a questioning glance before he let out a squeak when a hand slid down his back. 

"Toshi!? What are you-!?"

"What do you mean? I'm carrying you over the threshold. Do you not want me to?" Is he... is he pouting...?

"O-Of course you can... just warn me first..." There was a mumbled sorry before he felt those hands grip his back and thighs as he hosted up the smaller man like a sack of potatoes. Well... in his defense, Wakatoshi has been lifting potato sacks for a long time. 

After a second of limb adjustment, Wakatoshi guided them through the house after sliding on some house slippers. Down a narrow hallway, Satori could make out the glow of paper lamps from an open slide panel. The paper had a pattern on it that looked like sakura trees, much like the ones they had seen at the festival all those seasons ago.

So... that must be their room. If Wakatoshi walking in and looking at the futons in the room was anything to go bye, then yes. This is their room. It was quite homey, a few suitcases tucked into a corner, making Satori smile again. Wakatoshi must have come here before the ceremony because he can see their comforters and pillows arranged in a nest shape near the futons. God, this man....

"I thought it might be nice if I constructed your nest for you in advance so that you weren't panicking if we didn't have the right materials so I grabbed everything I remembered seeing after your last heat."

"You're amazing..."

"I don't see how. I just did something any good Alpha would do. Isn't this normally something the Alpha's help do?"

"No, they typically find nesting weird, even if they grew up with other omega's. Hell, you grew up with all beta family members too..."

"That is true, but I have been living with you since we were fourteen, so I suppose it isn't such a big thing to me." He finally set the omega down, giving him a fond look as he gently pulled out the redheads hair pin, smiling as the red locks tumbled down his shoulders. "Besides, I'd do anything for my wife."

"Toshi..." 

"Ushijima Satori, huh? I must say, it fits quite well. Don't you think, Satori?"

"You're really happy, aren't you...?"

"Of course. After all, I got to marry my best friend." 

With this statement, Satori couldn't help but to lean forward, connecting his lips with the Alpha's. It was sweet, a small gesture to show their feelings that were currently overflowing like a cup of water left under the tap. They could hear the cry of the cicadas, filled with a sense of nostalgia as they sunk to their knees, looks still pressed together in a warm kiss.

Wakatoshi knew this about Satori very well: the omega is self-conscious about his body. Satori is atypical, slightly tall, a touch skinny except for the meat suck to his hips and ass, which is probably one of the reasons he's never seen his spouse naked. It didn't bother him, in fact he understood. Confidence over bodily appearance is hard to obtain for most omega's, even more so for Satori, who was never actually taught how to love his body, nor how to nourish it. And this is why when Satori clutched his clothes in his fists that he let the omega strip him down first.

He has a wonderful body, olive skin pulled taut over bountiful muscle, a tall of hair leasing down his navel towards his member, that was oddly smooth but turned rough as it reached his pelvic and pubic region. But below that... Satori gulped. Wakatoshi was... very, very developed there. The Alpha's member was long with just the right amount of thickness. Satori didn't think it was something he couldn't handle, having, of course, used vibrators and dildos on himself through many long, lonely heat cycles. 

To be honest, he didn't know what he'd expected. Wakatoshi was a large man in all senses so of course he'd be a LARGE MAN. It wasn't hard to understand though that he is nervous again, realizing that, yes, I've had similar things in my body but it was never connected to a person before. This was a warm, real penis that releases semen and... oh. He's about to have his husbands penis inside of him. That's...pleasant.

Really, it's not that Satori doesn't want to do this, it's that he doesn't know how. The night before the ceremony, he had been tearfully stripped of all of his body hair. Yup. He got waxed as a gift from his sister in laws, though in hindsight, it wasn't as much a gift as a painful session of hot wax and paper strips. It fucking hurt. And you know what else people say hurts? Having sex for the first time. 

All of sudden, Satori is kind of wishing that they hadn't waited. He didn't want his wedding night to be filled with awkward and painful memories. 

"Satori, really. I need you to tell me what's bothering you, I'm your husband, you can talk to me."

"It's just... I don't know what I'm doing... I don't know how to make you feel good and I... I'm scared it's going to hurt. A lot."

With this, Wakatoshi gave a tiny smile, though still truly genuine. "You don't have to know what you're doing. I don't know what I'm doing either and yes, that bothers me but at the same time, I'm happy that I don't know. That just means we can figure it out together. It isn't just one of our jobs to offer pleasure to the other. We are supposed to find it together. And about the hurting part... you know that I'd never hurt you on purpose, correct?"

"Correct..." He chuckled weakly. 

"So are we waiting until you're more comfortable?"

"No, Toshi, it's not you that I'm doubting you our something! I'm doubting me!"

"What? Why?"

"Because... I'm an omega and omega's are supposed to be holes to fuck but... I can't do that..."

"And you will not do that. You are not a hole. You are Ushijima Satori, the most beautiful omega in the world and my wife. Nevertheless, I don't want to fuck you, Satori. I want to make love to you."

And then they were kissing again, Satori's lips catching Wakatoshi's own, his hads slipping up to hold his Alpha's cheeks. This felt right, their lips melding together, tongues slipping between teeth. Wakatoshi and Satori didn't often kiss with tongue, mostly because it was always hard for them to hold back from the temptation, so they stuck to small pecks and warm cuddles. But now they don't have to hold back. 

Satori pulled away, leaving a confused Wakatoshi to sit on the tatami mat as he stood up, holding the hem of his kimono and looking shy. Wakatoshi had of course, never seen him naked, like mentioned before, as he would always go to the omega's changing room when it came to getting ready for practice. This would be a first for both of them, the first time Satori had shown anyone his naked body and Wakatoshi's first time seeing anyone, other than the Alpha's on his old team or his siblings, naked.

By now, the Alpha had understood what the omega was doing. He was getting up to skip his clothes off and Wakatoshi was having none of that. 

"Satori, sit back down, please."

"But I have to-"

"Satori. Sit down." The Alpha hadn't meant to sound so aggressive and when he saw Satori bow his head, he felt as if he could punch himself. "I apologize, Satori, I did not mean to sound so dominant."

"It's ok..."

"Hey, come here..." He grabbed the omega's wrist, pulling him onto his knees, the omega's back facing his front. "I'm sorry, Satori. I should never have snapped at you. I just... I guess that I want to take your clothes off...?"

"W-What...?"

"I snapped at you because I-I want to take your clothes off myself."

"O-Oh..." Though the Alpha couldn't see his wife's face, he knew he was smiling, shyly, of course.

"Satori, do I have permission to take your clothes off...?"

"O-Of course, yeah..."

The Alpha raised his hands, bringing them near Satori's chest to pull the obi out of its tired form, nearly setting it on the floor next to the best they were currently perched in. Next, be brought his hands to rest on the omega's shoulders, slowly pushing down the material and relishing in the gasp he made when the cold air touched his now bare chest. 

Slowly, he leaned forward, posting kisses to his shoulder blades as he slide the rest of the material off of the omega's body, watching it fall to a puddle on the floor. He let his eyes slide down, tracing the curves of the omega's back until his eyes fell on Satori's lower half. He was wearing a pair of white lacy underwear and Wakatoshi could feel himself blush about the fact that his wife owned those. 

The were well fitting, tight in all the right places. In fact, if Wakatoshi were lewd, he'd probably tell Satori that his ass looked amazing, because in ask fairness, it looks amazing. But he didn't. Instead he looked up, tucking his face into the omega's neck.

Wakatoshi reached out then, letting his large hands scale Satori's body, his fingertips brushing every inch, eyes flush down against the body that was quickly becoming red with embarrassment. The omega tried to keep quiet, not yet knowing how Wakatoshi would feel if he let out any sound, since he'd heard that some Alpha's dislike their omega's making sounds.

However, when Wakatoshi brushed a hand over his thighs, he couldn't he'd back a moan, letting out a delicious sound that made Wakatoshi's head pop up. The Alpha smiled so warmly at him, turning Satori around so their lips could meet in an innocent kiss. No tongue, no nibbling of the lips... no. Just a touch of lips, puckered slightly as the two yearned to fall into ecstasy, something that they could find only in each other.

He couldn't stop worshipping Satori's body, loving every freckle, every tiny scar from the many tumbles he has taken through the years. They were just so... Satori. They were beautiful, captivating, waxing poetic with how they reminded Wakatoshi of warmth and Sunday mornings spent with his wife. Wow... wife... that'll never get old.

Satori could feel those hands running over his body, caressing him gently and making him twitch whenever Wakatoshi got to a sensitive part. To be completely honest, Satori didn't know why the Alpha's touch was affecting him him so much and that was kind of embarrassing. It wasn't hard to credit the fact that he'd never been touched so intimately before, especially his bare skin. He felt himself shiver whenever the Alpha's left hand slid across the smooth column of his neck, his wedding band cold against the skin.

It may actually sound odd but Satori didn't know how much more of this heavy petting he could take. The Alpha was silent, not expressing anything in this moment as he eyes bore down on the omega. But what happened next completely shocked the redhead. Wakatoshi had slid his right hand down the omega's chest, starting at the clavicle and going further and further down until Wakatoshi came into contact with Satori's pink, erect nipples and if the sound that came out of his mouth sounded like a very aroused animal, Wakatoshi was kind enough not to mention it.

"I'm sorry, Tori. Did I surprise you? I probably should've asked first, hmm?"

"N-No, it's ok! I just, uh, I'm kind of sensitive there..." And everywhere else you touch, he added silently. 

"I see." The Alpha nodded cryptically before grabbing Satori's hand and placing it on his chest. "You can touch me too, if you'd like. It might make you feel more comfortable."

Satori shyly took up the offer, shuffling closer to the Alpha and running his hands down the Alpha's back and his broad shoulders., running his hands over the area he knew Wakatoshi's birth mark to be. Satori couldn't help but smile then, realizing just how far they'd come in their relationship as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against his husbands with a fervour that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than want. 

He wanted Wakatoshi. Well... He actually needed Wakatoshi, but right now, he physically needs Wakatoshi or he might explode. So, he silently pressed forward, slowly angling the others back before laying him against the pillows and pulling back. He looked into Wakatoshi's eyes before grabbing the Alpha's hands and putting them on his hips, curling his fingers inside the waistband of the underwear, giving him a hint at what he really wanted. 

"Toshi.... please...."

And that was all the Alpha needed. The Alpha had already been completely naked for the better half of fifteen minutes and he was yearning to see Satori, wanting to see all of him before the night was over, so it wasn't that hard for him to curl his fingers a bit more, joking them into the waistband and slowly pulling them down, watching as Satori's flushed member sprung out of its confines. And Wakatoshi suddenly wondered: it's it bad to think it's cute...?

By this point, Satori's cheeks were bright pink, getting slightly darker as his husband snuck his hands around, squeezing lightly on his bottom. It was embarrassing to say the least, though he expected it would be. 

One thing Satori couldn't get over was Wakatoshi's hands. They were so large, covered in callous and they were rough, but... they held Satori so gently, as if he were a piece of glass out perhaps a flower picked for someone you love...and that amazed Satori. His Alpha was so gruff, blunt and very dense, however, when it came to the omega, he was so clever.

He'd figured out Satori's favourite food just by watching his reaction everyone they'd walk past chocolate ice cream at the market. He'd understood when Satori would get angry and anxious, going so far as offering Satori a plate to smash after he'd finally found out about what happened to his father, that the man is still out there, walking around. He'd he'd the omega whenever he cried himself to sleep, being a silent and never moving source of comfort. He'd figured or the guessing game that is Tend- no, sorry, Ushijima Satori and that took a lot.

There were things about himself that he didn't understand and yet Wakatoshi seemed to know and understand, ready to offer him guidance when he was stumbling, though it was the same for Satori with Wakatoshi, the omega mothering him when he forgets to eat dinner and scolding him for not texting him back, though he knows that Wakatoshi had been in lectures. They fit each other, neither of them wanting to separate for anything.

And that, my friends, is probably why when Wakatoshi's hands pushed him against the soft padding of their makeshift bed, looking him in the eyes for an answer that he couldn't assume, Satori quickly nodded. 

He felt Wakatoshi spread his legs, quick to sit between them and he had to look away, feeling horribly embarrassed about what was about to happen. But then he felt a hand wrap around his own, bringing it to his lips before a kiss was pressed onto his knuckles.

"You should not be embarrassed, Satori. You are stunning." Oh, shit. That just made him more embarrassed. 

But this time, Satori kept his gaze fixed on Wakatoshi, ignoring the churning in his stomach when he felt a hand slide up his thigh, one last kiss pressed to his lips. 

He had, of course, fingers himself, only once but that was because he was not yet introduced to the blessing that self-knotting dildos were. He had, of course, never been converted by another person. And now that it was happening, he found it to be surreal. 

He felt Wakatoshi shift around, his erection pressing into the omega's inner thigh as he slicked up his fingers, moving them so that they were nestled snugly between his legs. He felt the odd sensation of a cold, wet finger press against his entrance, only slightly prodding. Satori could smell the nervousness of the Alpha above him, because he, of course, had never fingered someone before.

"Toshi, it's ok... you can put the finger in...." He assured, giving the other a shy smile. 

It was kind of uncomfortable when the first finger went in, though he'd heard it was like that the first few times. However, when Wakatoshi curiously angled his wrist, Satori gasped, his sweet spot having been brushed slightly. Wakatoshi dying know why Satori gasped, so he did it again, though a louder sound followed this time. A moan. Satori moaned. He didn't just make some random sound. No. He moaned the Alpha's name.

"A-Add another finger, Toshi..." The omega gasped out, feeling slightly out of breath from the prodding of his prostate.

But for now, he has other things to worry about. Things like that meaning the way Wakatoshi's stretching him out. It felt good and Satori was pretty embarrassed about that. He knew he had a sensitive body, like most omega's don't typically become out of breath while being prepared, even if it is their first time. (Sarcastically, he's wondering if Wakatoshi has magic fingers.)

Satori didn't get it. How did something so simple feel so good...? It was just fingers. Two very, very thick... rough... caused fingers... ok. So maybe it's not that odd that he is enjoying this so much. Really, it should be illegal that someone who had never done this before is so good. He can feel his slick building up, alerting Wakatoshi.

"Satori. I can feel something wet... is that slick...?"

"Yes, Wakatoshi, that is slick."

"Are you going into heat early? Should I stop?"

"Ok. Two things: no, I'm not going into heat, all omega's release when they have sex at ask, not just because they're in heat and if I go into heat and you stop doing this, I will divorce your ass so fast." It was meant as a joke, but Wakatoshi doesn't get jokes easily. "Babe, that last part was a joke. I will never divorce you, ok?"

"Ok... so about the slick thing... that's supposed to happen?"

"Yes, it's to help and get the penis inside without the use of artificial slick. Plus, it's a sign that the omega feels good." He added that last part with a smile, looking at his Alpha with adoration.

"Really?"

"Really." He chuckled, shifting slightly, accidentally grinding against Wakatoshi's fingers, causing him to moan. "Y-You can add that last finger now..."

Wakatoshi did just that, filling Satori so excellently and he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have something inside of him, namely Wakatoshi's member, but whatever.

It was a whole more before Wakatoshi slid his fingers out, giving the omega a serious look. 

"I think you're ready, so... if you want to back out, it has to be now."

"I don't want to back out. I want you."

Wakatoshi made to stand up, but Satori grabbed his wrist, refusing to let go.

"Satori, I have to get the condoms, what are you doing?" The omega mumbled something that the Alpha didn't quite catch. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said... we don't need them..."

"Tori..."

"I know, but... it's not like either of us are dirty, we're both virgins so..." He looked away then, his cheeks heating up. "B-Besides... Kenjirou told me that doing it without a condom felt ready good..."

"Alright. But we have to properly clean you out afterwards."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Please don't call me sir when we're about to have sex."

"Whatever you say, Wakatoshi-kun~!" The Alpha chuckled at that, though he looked pained at the same time.

"Satori, I swear, if you don't stop, I will through away the knot proof condoms just so I can't spend your heat with you." Oh. Wow. That was.. cruel, actually. Eh. So was Satori.

"We're married now. If I get pregnant during my heat, people will congratulate us, don't you think...?" The omega wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled when he saw the Alpha gulp. "I'm just teasing, Toshi. I know that we agreed to wait a while to have children."

"O-Ok..."

"So... can you please get inside of me now...?"

"So crude, Satori-chan." The Alpha mocked, a dorky smile on his face as he got repositioned in between the omega's legs. 

"Pfft, oh my God." 

"I love you, Satori."

"I love you too, Toshi. So much."

It wasn't difficult to fall back into their activities, kisses and skillfully placed touches heating them back up. Satori could feel himself coming undone from all of the soft kisses placed on his pale skin, mostly where he had clusters of freckles. But what put the cherry on the ice cream sundae was when Wakatoshi looked at him and asked a question that is in no way innocent expert for when Toshi says it, evidently.

"What position do you want to do this in?"

"M-Missionary..."

"Alright." They angled themselves slightly, Wakatoshi sliding closer to the omega and pulling his legs up slightly, angling his tip at the omega's entrance. "Are you ready?"

The omega nodded, deciding to save whatever dignity he had left but not having his voice crack. But in the next few moments, he found himself losing all of his humility. The Alpha was a lot bigger than what Satori thought, his insides burning as he felt the Alpha penetrate him. Tears pricked his eyes and the other suddenly stopped, bringing his hand up to Satori's cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong...? Did I hurt you...?" The omega nodded a little, before changing it to a shake.

"Y-You didn't do anything wrong... you're just really big..."

"I'm sorry, Satori..."

"I-It's ok, just... go slowly..." The Alpha nodded, slowly pushing in but that just prolonged the pain. "I-I need you to thrust in ask at once..."

"What?"

"T-Toshi, please... this hurts..." The omega whimpered, the tears finally spilling. "I-If you do it fast, I-I can get over the pain faster... so please..."

The Alpha hated to see his omega cry, which is probably what prompted him to nod. Wakatoshi took a deep breath before giving a quick snap of his hips, hearing a choked sound come from the redhead. He looked down to see fat tears rolling down the omega's cheeks, his mouth wide open in what looked like a silent groan of agony. He started to pull out, ready to call his mother if he had to and make sure he hadn't just hurt Satori terribly.

However, the omega gripped his forearm, shaking his head before whispering in a way that expressed nothing but pain. "I-It's alright... just give me a second..."

They sat like that for a while, Satori taking deep breaths and Wakatoshi looking as though he'd kicked a puppy. Eventually, however, a hand reached out, taking its place on Wakatoshi's cheek. He received a watery smile, before the omega mouthed 'move'."

The Alpha didn't have to be told twice as he pulled out slightly, slowly pushing back in, making the omega whimper slightly. He eventually found a slow pace to follow, thrusting back in and grinding his hips slightly. Now the sounds of hurt that had been coming from Satori had turned into high pitched moans and quiet groans of pleasure.

He could feel the other pushing his back onto him, wanting to feel him deep inside and Wakatoshi had no trouble granting that want. He could feel a pressure building in his stomach, along with the tightening of Satori around his member. He let out a grunt whenever the omega's nails scraped down his back, leaving angry red marks. Wakatoshi felt extremely possessive of his omega, despite the fact that he still technically isn't his omega, and so if he thrusted into the omega, his back pressed into the nest as he cried out, there was nothing wrong with that. 

Tears of pleasure had begun to stream down the omega's cheeks, quickly being licked away by the Alpha as he was ground into the blankets clutching onto the other like his life depended on it. He was chasing an orgasm and God, he is so close, he can feel it. 

However, with one last powerful thrust, angled directly into his prostate, he couldn't stop it. He cried out, eyes widening as he experienced the most intense orgasm of his life so far. His toes curled, body tracked with pleasure that intensified when the Alpha released inside of him. It was so deep in there, so deep that he was almost worried he'd conceive, despite the fact that he wasn't in heat. 

Satori's body was probably thrice the amount of sensitive right now, still slightly shaking from that orgasm. He was kind of focused on calming his breathing when he heard it. A sniffle. That's not him...

He quietly put out his hand, lifting the Alpha's chin to see that he is in fact crying. Ushijima Wakatoshi is crying after sex... that is so fucking cute. The Alpha looked so happy, a smile present as the tears spilled. Satori smiled too, carefully pulling himself up to sit in the Alpha's lap, which might not have been the best idea as Wakatoshi's member was seated even deeper inside if him as well as his seed, and kissed him. 

It was a gentle kiss, like the one they shared at their wedding and the one the shared for their first kisses. It was special, making something beautiful in their lives, the loss of a first that was welcomed right out the door. 

Finally, Wakatoshi stopped crying, his face going bright red when he realized what had just happened. "Please don't tell anybody that I cried..."

"I won't. That's for me to know, nobody else." The omega had smiled, groaning slightly when the Alpha pulled out, going to draw a bath.

While he waited for the Alpha to come and pick him up, because he can't walk, he used his for to get his suitcase which had his phone in it and of course, nineteen waiting texts.

Kenji Kenji: So. (9:57 PM)  
Kenji Kenji: How did it feel to be a married man? (9:57 PM)  
Kenji Kenji: Am I missing out? (9:58 PM)  
Kenji Kenji: Don't tell Eita I said that. (9:59 PM)  
Kenji Kenji: He'll tease me and think I want to get married. (9:59 PM)  
Kenji Kenji: Not that I would mind marrying that idiot. (10:00 PM)  
Kenji Kenji: Well, obviously I don't think he's an idiot. (10:01 PM)  
Kenji Kenji: Do I look like I would date an idiot? (10:01 PM)  
Kenji Kenji: Don't answer that. (10:02 PM)  
Kenji Kenji: But fr. (10:02 PM)  
Kenji Kenji: Am I really missing out...? (10:03 PM)  
Kenji Kenji: Shit. (10: 04 PM)  
Kenji Kenji: I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. (10:04 PM)  
Kenji Kenji: Just. (10:05 PM)  
Kenji Kenji: Text me back when you're done... (10:06 PM)  
Kenji Kenji: Oh. (10:06 PM)  
Kenji Kenji: OH. (10:07 PM)  
Kenji Kenji: You're probably losing your virginity right now. (10:07 PM)  
Kenji Kenji: I'll leave you alone, I'm so sorry. (10:08 PM)

Satori couldn't help but snort, gasping when he heard the door open. 

"What're you laughing at?" He asked, genuinely wondering, not saying it in the rude way.

"Kenjirou."

"That makes sense."

"True." The Alpha laughed at that, walking closer and wrapping his arms around the other. 

"Are you ready to go and take a bath?"

"Mm, yeah. A bath sounds really nice..." He made a moaning sound, making the Alpha snort. "Let me just text him back really quick so he doesn't think we're dress and send a rescue team."

"Is it bad that I can imagine him doing that...?"

"No, probably because he did do that. Remember that time that Eita left his charger at the apartment so he couldn't text Kenjirou back?"

"Oh, yeah.."

"Mmhmm. Good times."

"Alright, send that quickly so we can bathe and then go to sleep."

"What if I don't wanna go to sleep immediately?" He waggled his eyebrows, making the Alpha laugh.

"Satori, next week we'll be having sex non-stop for a week. I think you can manage."

"But Toshi... that is next week. Not this week." 

"Mm. I'll think about it if you hurry."

He gripped his phone tightly, taping out a message quickly.

You: Honey, I didn't lose my virginity, I have it away with a bright red bow. (10:43 PM)

"Satori, did you really just send that to our underclassman?"

"No. He's not our underclassmen anymore. Now he's just my best friends boyfriend."

"True."

"Oh my God."

"So, Satori, are you going to join me in the tub or am I going to have to force you...?"

And well... if they had to lay towels down am over the floor because the water spoiled over the edge... that's fine. It's more than fine for them actually.


	16. Hot Touches And Flaming Skin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was too much, cock weeping with precum, knowing what was to come next if his Alpha would just give it to him. He wanted it all. He wanted the knot, the harsh fucking, the bite mark permanently indented in his throat. But, he needed Wakatoshi coherent enough to do these things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Sin Central, mother fuckers.

He is burning hot. 

Satori's heat hit earlier than expected, about four days into the honeymoon, catching both he and Wakatoshi completely off guard. It was actually kind of funny, seeing his sleep messed hair and drowsy eyes looking at him in shock as he 'accidentally' climbed into the Alpha's lap, grinding his hips down harshly, slick pouring from his ass.

It was too much, cock weeping with precum, knowing what was to come next if his Alpha would just give it to him. He wanted it all. He wanted the knot, the harsh fucking, the bite mark permanently indented in his throat. But, he needed Wakatoshi coherent enough to do these things. 

He stopped rolling his hips, leaning down and whispering in his ear, "Wakatoshi, I need you to fuck me."

This had clearly stricken a chord within the Alpha because within the next few seconds, his back is pressed against the blankets, his husband looking at him with an expression that dripped sex. Fuck. Wakatoshi is really hot. And that thought only intensified when the Alpha bent down, pursuing their lips together in a heated kiss, hand slipping into Satori's pants, feeling for the slick he's sure the omega was producing.

Wakatoshi could smell it. He could smell the sweet scent that was coming from the omega before him and oh, he would do anything to taste it. Wakatoshi had never thought himself to be super aggressive, nor extremely in his sexual fantasies. It tended to be simple, very vanilla. You know, light fingering and leaving hickeys, followed by penetration, slow movements and boom! Orgasms! But no. Now. Right now, Wakatoshi's feeling the urge to bury his face between his wife's thighs and eat him out, make him cum just with his tongue.

So, he reached out, fingers curling into the waistband of the omega's pants and swiftly pulling them down, the latter gasping when the cold air hit his flushed cock. This made the Alpha hiss, snapping forward to press a slightly forceful kiss to Satori's lips that were shining from licking them.

It was clear that the omega was going to ask a question but Wakatoshi quickly got him to shut up by pressing a kiss to his collarbone, gently nipping at the skin as he traveled farther down. Before Wakatoshi was his wife's pale groin, the only blemishes being freckles and light hickeys from their wedding night. The man had half a mind to stop what he was doing before he shrugged it off, sucking harshly on his soon to be mates hip bone.

Said make let out a high pitched whine, spurring the Alpha on as he looked at the omega with dark eyes, dilated with arousal. He was moving down again, lips touching the inside of a pale thigh and suddenly Satori realized what his husband was about to do.

"W-Wakatoshi... you don't have to-"

"Quiet, Satori. Let me take care of you." This definitely stopped Satori's words of protest, though it didn't stop the whimper from the arousal of his Alpha's aggression.

Suddenly, the sweet scent spread throughout the room and when Wakatoshi's gaze traveled down, he saw something he could only describe as beautiful. He saw his wife's hole, pink and twitching, leaking a clear substance that smelled heavenly. In the next two seconds two things in the room changed. One: Wakatoshi's face was carefully nestled between the omega's thighs, licking up some of the slick. Two: There was a noticeable sound from Satori, officially breaking the silence in the room, soon followed by a groan from the younger male.

The Alpha let out a swear, wondering if it were actually possible to become intoxicated by an omega's taste though that thought left him soon as more slick poured from the omega's ass, filling his mouth in a way he couldn't describe other than it being deliciously amazing. 

He could taste the chocolate and honey that has always laced Satori's scent and though it had seemed a strange combination at first, he couldn't get enough. He felt a shaky hand fist into his hair, urging him to continue. And so he did. He licked a clean stripe over the omega's twitching entrance, quick to push his tongue slightly deeper, slightly shoveling more slick into his mouth, grunting when he felt it slide thick down his throat.

He continued with this, pushing his tongue deeper until he was legitimately fucking the omega with his tongue, relishing in the moans and whimpers he was hearing along with the sound of his omega's choked sobs. Wakatoshi isn't sure when the other had started to cry, though he knew it was from the pleasure, especially when his eyes glanced up to see Satori's eyes rolling back slightly.

It was sexy and Wakatoshi had a very large urge to make his omega cum so he could lick it off of his toned stomach, before fucking him with his already swollen cock. He thrust his tongue in again, beginning to suck slightly and the only warning he got before Satori can't was a loud wine and the omega small fingers curling into his hair, followed by more slick gushing out. Finally Wakatoshi pulled away, eyes dark as he looked at his omega, wiping off the leftover slick that covered the lower half of his face, grinning slyly at his wife.

The omega gulped then, wanting so badly to beg for both Wakatoshi's chick and his knot but he got the feeling it'd be better if he just let the Alpha go at his own pace, dragging Satori down with him. Two minutes later and it looks like he was right. In the last fifteen minutes, Satori had realized a few things. One: His Alpha is very talented with his tongue. Two: The Alpha hated to be rushed. Three: He fucking loved getting rimmed. And four: Ushijima Wakatoshi will please you if you let him go at his own pace. 

The sofa had climbed back up the nest, giving the omega a predatory smile before he sucked a dark hickey onto the omega's throat, as if he were making a guideline as to where he were going to place his mating mark. The Alpha's eyes were bright with possession, flinging everything he saw Satori attempt to hide a post of his body, pushing the hands away lightly.

"Satori, if you keep trying to cover yourself, I will have no choice but to tie you up and punish you." The whimper he got in response, along with the offending hands sliding into the sheets, made him smirk. "Stay still for one second, Satori."

"Y-Yes, Alpha..." He squeaked out, watching in slight fear when the Alpha above him twitched.

"What did you just call me...?"

"A-Alpha..."

"Don't call me that, Satori. Alpha could be referring to any Alpha. But last time I checked, it's my job to fuck you, not any other Alpha. Understood?"

"Yes, Toshi..." The redhead shivered, beginning even wetter when the Alpha showed his dominate side.

It was rare, though completely welcome. Satori thinks the last time Wakatoshi had shown such a dark expression, it had been whenever he'd found Satori hugging another Alpha. In his defense, he didn't know that it was the omega's boss at the coffee shop he'd worked at for about a week. Still, Satori thought it was fucking sexy.

"Wakatoshi, please... please, fuck me... I need your knot..."

"I'll give you whatever you need, baby, just be patient." Satori couldn't help but squeal at the pet name, a cute smile appearing on his face, though it was quickly morphed into one if pleasure when two thick, rough fingers plunged into his hole. 

Wakatoshi knew he was being rough, but for some reason, he couldn't stop and oddly enough, Satori didn't want him to. He simply pushed back onto the fingers, his slick coating the Alpha's fingers as he began to grind. 

"God, Satori... you're so fucking wet." Satori moaned at this, willing his Alpha to pull out his fingers and just fuck him already. 

And the gods answered his prayers because within the next few seconds, the fingers were gone. But. So was Wakatoshi. He whimpered slightly, though he got a look from Wakatoshi that teased him for being so needy. He grabbed a blue box that had been on the night table, opening the package with those thick, long, sexy fingers that Satori suddenly wanted to suck on.

Though, he wouldn't, simply because he didn't want his Alpha to get angry with him and leave him in their nest alone. Deep inside, the Satori that wasn't drunk with arousal, knows that Wakatoshi wouldn't leave him, no matter what he did. 

He'd heard of this. The first time an Alpha is around an omega in heat, it is fairly common for the Alpha to act as aggressive as they had when they first presented. This would be a good example. Wakatoshi was overwhelmed with the idea of mating, so his dominance was coming out, in order to scare away any other Alpha's who might be around to try and steal his prospect. No, their was nobody else around, though that doesn't mean Wakatoshi wouldn't be cautious. 

It is said that the Alpha will snap out of their pre-rut state the second their omega makes a pained sound. And Hell, Wakatoshi would've, if only Satori were pained. And so, his Alpha instincts told him to continue being rough because his omega liked it. So, he leaned in, pulling the omega in for a kiss and biting down on his bottom lip, causing the redhead to groan.

I feel it should be mentioned that Wakatoshi is completely aware of what he is doing. He isn't going to forget this, isn't just going blindly through his mating session. Oh, Hell no. He knows what he's doing, despite his slightly overwhelmed state. But yeah. He's aware of what he's doing when he suddenly thrusts into the omega, completely forgetting to put on the condom, despite the fact that he'd brought over the box and everything.

"T-Toshi...! Pull out!" He cried, caught between loving the feeling of being stuffed so suddenly and scared that his Alpha had forgotten the condom, which could ultimately lead to a child that neither of them were ready for. "Y-You forgot the-! Ah!"

This made the Alpha look at Satori then, admiring his pale skin and freckles in all of their glory. He'd realized in the back of his mind what he'd done and he pulled out, giving an apologetic kiss before grabbing a condom. He knew that Satori didn't want children yet, he knew that the omega wanted to wait until they were comfortably settled back in Miyagi in their house with their jobs and all. And that, I'd what cut through the barrier his mind had built.

Alpha's in rut often forget where they are and who they're with, sometimes even forgetting who they are if they're to caught off guard. But not Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi is aware of all things concerning his wife, hence why he remembered the need of a condom. His wife didn't want that yet. He'd promised they'd have children in the future, knowing that the olive haired make dreamed of having a large family of his own and that didn't sound bad to Satori, who was in fact an only child himself, though he was kind of taken in by said big family.

But now, they were young and Wakatoshi was going through university, planning to provide for their family by getting his teaching degree in agriculture and biology, already having been offered a potential spot to teach at their alma mater, Shiratorizawa. Wakatoshi was doing something important for their future, he didn't have time for something so distracting. (That thought obviously came from Satori.)

Wakatoshi gulped slightly, looking down at his omega with a nervous expression. "Are you angry with me, Satori?"

"Don't be silly! This is the first time you've been around an omega in heat like this! It's ok!"

"Yeah, well, you've never been this close to an Alpha while in heat but I don't see you disregarding condoms."

At this, Satori chuckled, grabbing the back of the Alpha's neck lighlty and tugging him down, gently biting his ear lobe before whispering his piece. "Wakatoshi, you have no idea how badly I want to throw those damn condoms out the window, though you know as well as I do that I can't do that."

The Alpha twitched slightly before sweeping forward, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. He could feel Satori let out a groan against hisnlips, loving the way the warmth of them flexed slightly against his own. 

Now, his cock covered in the thin latex, he pushed back in, letting his hips snap upwards, earning a beautiful moan from his wife. Satori's moans were delectable and Wakatoshi had no probably admitting that he would love to swallow every sound just to make sure nobody else got to hear them. He continued to think this when he hit a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves, the omega's back arching off of the bed and Wakatoshi was almost surprised by the clean arc it made, but then he remembered the first time they'd had sex and everything made sense. 

Satori was extremely sensitive and extremely flexible. It was extremely appealing to Wakatoshi, seeing his wife bend and stretch because of his cock as he thrust into him. Honestly, it'd be strange if he didn't find it hot. He was stretching him open, pushing into that willing wetness with so much pain that it would make even the most stoic person break. 

Now, Wakatoshi doesn't know if he's good at this, he'll never truly know, but he can go off of the sound Satori is making and guess, that yes, he is very good. It was in the way Satori trembled beneath him, guiding at the sheets as he penetrated, that thick cock rubbing all of the right places and filling him oh so nicely. If Satori wasn't completely in heat at the beginning of this, he sure as Hell is now.

The sounds are making Wakatoshi melt, feeling as if he were burning everytime he heard the wet squelch our the sound of his omega gasping when he angled himself just right. He felt as if he were going to combust when he felt slick pour out of Satori's hole, pushing around his dick and down to soak their thighs. It was so fucking hot to feel Satori squeeze around him, to run his basis down Wakatoshi's back, surely leaving marks as he talked them down, attempting to clasp into something, anything to keep him grounded.

Such a thing prompted Wakatoshi's Alpha instincts into pulling Satori forward, onto his lap and fucking up into him as Satori fell forward with a moan, throwing his arms around Wakatoshi's neck as the Alpha went impossibly deeper, fucking him so well that he felt his eyes roll back slightly, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream, feeling as if he were about to cum and he knew that it was coming. 

Wakatoshi's knot was coming, beginning to swell and catching against the omega's rim, prompting Satori to grind down, gasping when he felt it pop in, only to continue to swell until he felt it so much that he came, his fluids all busting out as he felt the shops teeth piece his neck, biting down and he clambered to do the same, using his slightly smaller teeth to mark the man as his own.

It was so much of everything at once, the mating mark coming to life and beginning to flood him with Wakatoshi's feelings. He could feel all of the love and the pleasure, the adoration for him as he clenched around him again, his walls fluttering hopelessly around the knot. He could feel himself gasping again, reading for a second time as he looked at Wakatoshi's 'o' face. He looked so perfect like that, his pupils dilated and blown wide in pleasure, his mouth hanging slightly open with the groan that fell from between them.

Satori couldn't stop himself from leaning in, kissing those slightly chapped lips that he loved so much. The were mated now, tied together in two different ways, though both felt just as amazing.


	17. Please Do Not Refer To Our Coital Sessions As 'Fucking'.

At some point in the night, Wakatoshi woke up with a slightly sore throat. He thought about what had happened before he fell asleep, regarding the burning skin next to him with a nod as he slipped out of the now sticky sheets. As he walked through the house into the kitchen, he felt the cool night air against his bare skin. 

It was strange, really, being mated. He felt so content, tingling with positive energy exuding straight from the large bite mark on his neck. He carefully reached up with long fingers, smoothing them over the scarred skin, smiling at the realization that Satori had very small, yet sharp teeth. It is strange. He hadn't realized just how Satori affected him until now, his mark etched into his skin, his own spirit encased in the Alpha's soul.

Maybe it wasn't strange. Maybe it was just magic. 

In his whole life, the Alpha hadn't imagined that he could ever be this happy. But now... he had Satori. His beautiful, loveable, odd omega. His cute, freckled, redheaded omega. His wife, his omega, his mate... it was magic. It was love.

He swallowed back a glass of water, the coolness making him groan slightly. His mother and wife hadn't been kidding when they said the heat was intense. Wakatoshi just prayed that he wouldn't run out of stamina halfway through and force the other into taking matter into his own tiny... soft... precious hands. But he might have to.

"T-Toshi... I'm cold..." He heard a soft voice, stuttering slightly and the Alpha chuckled quietly. 

"I'm coming, baby." 

_____________________

 

It was a rough few days. In the end, Wakatoshi hadn't run out of stamina, thank God, though he know felt extremely lethargic and horribly sticky. However, he felt good. He felt happy and so incredibly in love with him. 

Speaking of him... Satori is definitely dazed the fuck out. The boy had gotten his brains fucked out, so incredibly filled and pushed, his body being for more so much faster than it ever had before. He couldn't go two hours before a new vat of slick would come pouring. In other words, he felt wonderful.

He felt the most satisfied he ever had, even more so now that he has someone to cuddle him after it's all said and done. He felt oddly cold, his body releasing a lot of held back sweat to cool him off, but he didn't like it. Satori hated the cold. Satori liked the warmth. That's another thing he loved about his Alpha. His Alpha was practically a personal fucking heater. 

"Babe... can we cuddle...?"

"Of course, shouldn't you be cooling down, though?"

"I was, but now I'm cold!" He whined, making grabby hands for the Alpha. The latter just laughed, rolling closer and wrapping his arms around his wife. "Thank you..."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because... I know I was super needy during that week, but... you stayed the whole time..."

"Of course I did. I'd do anything for you, honey."

"Mm, you're such a good husband..."

"I know right?"

"Oh my god. Did you just-"

"I believe I did." He gasped, holding a hand to his chest.

The omega only chuckled at that, curling in closer when he felt a hand curl into his sweat slicked hair, scratching lightly at the scalp, making him purr.

"I'm glad we waited, Toshi..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm. It was more special this way."

"Only special things for my special love."

"Babe, please."

"Mm." The Alpha grunted, leaning down slightly to press a warm kiss to the omega's lips.

"Ok, now stop. We just got done fucking and I'm exhausted."

"Please, do not refer to our coital sessions as 'fucking'."

"Whatever you say, Waka-chan..." He huffed, brushing his bangs out of his face with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the super short and probably shitty chapter. It's been a rough fucking week.


	18. You Just Know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha~ Excuse me everybody, as I disappear for the next few days from all fics as I am having family visiting from out of state for the next week and the next thing I will post will probably be for Iwa-chan's birthday or if I can't stop myself, another chapter of this or one of the other fics in this collection. 
> 
> During my sunmer vacation, I intend to finish all of the uncompleted fics in this collection, go back and make corrections, rewrite the KuroTsukki and BokuAka fics and the continue the series. But to do that, I have to take each fic one at a time and all other fics that are not in this series will be on hiatus until these are finished. I am sorry for the inconvenience that it may have on some of you who read my other works but I really drove myself into a hole by having all of these unfinished works. 
> 
> Now! Please enjoy the newest chapter!

"Satori, I feel that we should discuss the prospect of children." In the next two seconds, loud sounds were heard in the form of water being spit out in shock and hacking coughs from the same spit taker. "That was not exactly the reaction I was hoping for."

"S-Sorry, bah, Waka... you, um... you just kinda... caught me by surprise..."

At this moment, it's been about a month since the wedding, the two going back to Tokyo to continue life as they had been living it. 

"Are you opposed to the idea?" At this, he pulls off his reading glasses and placing his book on his side table, looking at the omega with an unreadable expression. 

"No! It's just... didn't you say you wanted to wait until you finished college? Y'know, so we could be settled in one place and not move the baby around...?"

"I did say that, yes. And since I do not have much longer left to go, I figured we should begin the official discussion." The redhead gulped. "Alright, Satori, if there is a problem, I need you to tell me. I'm your husband and this is about our future and our metaphorical children's future, I'd consider it one of those important things a married couple should discuss, especially if you are having doubts."

"But that's the thing... I'm not having doubts..." The omega sighed, leaning further into his pillow. "I just... I don't think that I'm ready to be a mom...?"

At the Alpha's silence, the omega knew the younger was confused. 

"I'm not having doubts because I don't want to have them, I'm having doubts because... what if they don't want me...? Toshi, I lost my mom at a young age and... I never had her to teach me what to do. Yeah, your mom took care of me, amazingly so, but... my mom was an omega and so am I. If we had kids that were omega's... I wouldn't know how to help them..."

"You go off of your own experience."

"W-What...?"

"You take what you've learned while growing and then you impart your wisdom on your children. I'm sure that's what your mother did. I'm sure that's her mother did. You can't be afraid of that kind of thing, Satori. The only one who can really judge your parenting is yourself. Not the other parents, not my parents. Us. We have to think of how we're doing, well, will be doing."

"You... how can you be so confident...?"

"I'm not. I just know that as long as we have each other, I'm going to do alright." He slowly reached for the other's hand, running his finger over the wedding band sweetly. 

"Um... can I have a while to think about it...?"

"Of course. Take as much time as you need."

Ushijima Satori: age twenty, wife of Ushijima Wakatoshi, atypical omega, redhead with red eyes. 

You know what that paragraph was?

That paragraph was a way to fill space, buy some time before you got to this part. And that, time, is something Satori needs. 

Satori knew he's be an alright mother. He knew how to change diapers and make a bottle, but he knew nothing of parenting. 

He wanted children, he wanted to bare children for his husband, hell, he wants his husband to sire those children so, so bad. So what is he waiting for? 

The Alpha has made it clear that he wants to start their family soon. So why can't Satori smile and accept it the way his instincts scream at him to? Oh. Also because of his instincts. 

As much as his womb is screaming at him to conceive and carry a child, his brain is screaming: "DO NOT. YOU WILL BE A HORRIBLE MOTHER. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO RAISE KIDS." It's true. He doesn't know how to raise kids. 

He's almost worried that they'll become some weird mix of the two of them an Satori doesn't want that for them. Just imagine it: a few bug eyed, freckle faced gingers running around, looking ready to start a fire, when in reality they are off to the nearest lawn and gardening store, attempting to talk the shop owner into selling them some premium seeds and soil, though failing because, oh. They're as socially awkward as their father. Ooh. How precious. 

But seriously. What if he fucked up Wakatoshi's kids? What if one of them was an omega and he couldn't even tell them how to deal with a heat until they found a suitable partner, because by god, Satori is twenty and he doesn't know the answer. 

How does that happen...? How does a twenty year old who has gone through heats for six years not know how to properly go through one...? See? This is why he's doubting his skills as a future mother. 

And as of right now, he's sitting in a cafe, probably looking even more freakish than usual as he sits, waiting for his company and thinking of solution to his problem. 

To: Mama-In-Lawwww<3  
From: Me  
Are you close?

From: Mama-In-Lawwww<3  
To: Me  
Just walked in. :P

Satori snorted at that, always found it hilarious when they older woman attempted to use emoticons. 

"Ah, Satori-chan... you look like a mess..."

"I am a mess, Aki-san..." He groaned, leaning over and banging his head on the table, not even caring if people started to stare. 

"Honey, what happened?"

"Wakatoshi wants children."

"Mmhmm...?" She tilted her head. "And you do not...?"

"No, I do, it's just..."

"Oh, darling." She chuckled. "Are you worried about your abilities as a future mother?"

"Jeez, how did you know?" He didn't mean to make a sarcastic remark, but hey. He uses sarcasm as a defense mechanism. "Sorry..."

"It's alright." She grabbed Satori's drink, taking a sip from the straw. It was strange how good of friends they were. "Not to downplay the doubts you're having but it's completely normal."

"What?"

"Everyone has that thought when they think about having kids. You know, about being inadequate, feeling like you'll mess up. But let me tell you, you will mess up. But that doesn't mean you're a bad mother. Just look at me!"

"You have seven very handsome sons. I am not seeing any similarities in our situations, Aki-san."

"When I had my oldest, I accidentally looked him in the car for about ten minutes because I honestly forgot I brought a baby home with me from the hospital. He was obviously fine."

"........."

"Oh, don't look at me like that! I was exhausted! I hade a twenty-eight hour labour!" Satori paled at that. He hadn't even thought of the actual giving birth part. "Listen, honey. You'll mess up as a parent. So will Wakatoshi. But you have each other to depend on to fix it. My son was probably having this same thought process as you a few weeks ago."

"I highly doubt that."

"Eh? Why do you say that?"

"Toshi is good at everything, why would this be any different?"

"Parenting is very different from playing the oboe."

"He can play the oboe...?"

"Different topic, Satori-chan! My point is, being a parent is a lot harder than anything as mundane as playing the oboe."

"Ok... but does he play the oboe...?"

"Is that all you care about from my attempt at wisdom?" Satori nodded. "Yes. He plays oboe."

They sat in silence for a few moments where Satori just nodded at the air and Aki finished off his lemonade. 

"Aki-san?"

"Yes, dear?"

"How do you know when you're ready?"

"Well... you're never going to be ready, not really, anyway. I thought I had everything under control in the house and then I suddenly had six rude beta's and an oddly passive-aggressive Alpha under my roof. You never know what to expect with children, but... they're worth it."

"Oh..."

"I'll tell you this though and I'm sure your mother would say the same but... when you want them, really, really want them and are prepared for the prospect of a new surprise every few minutes... you'll know."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Personally, mine happened in a strange way."

"What happened?"

"I was on lunch break at the store I worked at and one of my coworkers was eating a peanut butter and pickle sandwich, due to cravings and I thought, 'Oh... I want that.' The rest is history. I'm fifty-one, Satori-chan. I had my first son when I was twenty-one and I don't regret my choices at all."

Satori let the thought stew. When he were fifty-one, would he be so proud of his decisions to start a family? Would he be sitting with a son or daughter-in-law, helping them with their inner turmoil of starting a family? The thought made him smile and he looked up at his mother-in-law, adoration clear on his face. 

"Hmm? That's a determined look, Satori-chan." The woman teased, clicking her tongue and raising a brow. "I assume you really want them."

"I do... though I want to wait for Toshi to at least graduate before we start trying."

"Honey, our boys are very potent. There is no trying."

"What?"

"All of my sons who have kids conceived without trying. It just happened. And in your case, that's probably a good thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you two want a large litter, yeah?" He nodded. "That just means he'll get you pregnant easier. 

Satori couldn't help but blush at the thought. Aki could be so crude at times. 

"Speaking of getting you pregnant..."

"Hmm?"

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Don't play coy, boy! I'm talking about the sex!"

"It... it was really amazing. I was relaxed, you know? I've heard so many people say that they were too nervous to enjoy it, don't get me wrong, I was nervous, but... it was Toshi, I guess? He made me really comfortable..." He finished, a warm smile on his face and Aki smiled. 

"Thank you, Satori-chan."

"Hmm? What for?"

"For loving my son."

"No! That's my pleasure!"

"From what I hear." She waggled her eyebrows. 

"God! You are so crude, Aki-chan!" He flushed, though he didn't even try to hide the laugh that bubbled up from his throat.


	19. I Want It Bad!

As Satori walked home from work a week later, he had a shy smile on his face and truly thought about what life would be like with children. He didn’t let his doubts get to him, simply thought of his husband and how he himself would be with their metaphorical children. 

Everytime he closed his eyes, he thought of Wakatoshi chasing around a young boy, laughing as the child ran through the hallway knocking into his mother who was holding a laundry basket followed by the boy slipping on a sock, his father thankfully catching him before he could fall face first onto the floor. 

He felt his heart squeeze, a blush coming to his cheeks and he slowly realized that he wanted that. He wanted the mischief and the surprise. He wanted the thrill and the responsibility of raising children with Wakatoshi. He wanted to have children with Wakatoshi… shit. How do you tell your husband that you want children…? Satori had never thought of that. Do you just tell them straight up? No, that seems lackluster and a bit aggressive. He’d probably die of embarrassment telling him flat out. 

To: Mama-In-Lawwww<3  
From: Me  
How do I tell Toshi?

From: Mama-In-Lawwww<3  
To: Me  
I KNEW ITTTTTT!!!   
Honey, I hate to tell you this but you may have to tell him flat out. My son is as dense as it gets.

She may have a point. Wakatoshi was very smart, just very dense. If he tried to do it nonchalantly, he’d probably think Satori was ill or something. 

Ehhhh… it is worth a true.

Satori ran up the stairs, unlocking the door and heading into the bedroom, finding Wakatoshi who appeared to be reading, probably having been waiting for the omega to get home from work before going to bed.

“I told you that you didn’t have to wait up.”

“I know, I wanted to though.”

“Mmm.” 

“So, how was work?” He asked as Satori slipped off his uniform, tossing the clothes into the laundry bin and pulling on one of Wakatoshi’s sweaters that was very large on him in the chest and shoulders, causing it to hang off his left shoulder slightly, baring his mating mark for Wakatoshi to see.

“Eh, it was ok. Kinda busy today.”

“I take it you are tired then?”

“Nah. I want to cuddle.” He smiled, crawling across the bed in a mildly sexual way that made the Alpha smile, pulling him in by the arms and letting Satori lay against his chest. “Mm, you’re warm…”

“I’ve been in bed for about an hour, so I’d assume so.” The omega felt guilty about that, but he still cuddled into the comforter when Toshi pulled it over the top of them. 

“I’m sorry I took so long…”

“It’s ok.” Wakatoshi sniffed the air. “Do you have something on your mind, Satori?”

“Um, kind of.” He smiled, tucking his face in Wakatoshi’s neck, nipping on the mating mark placed there. “I want it, Toshi.”

“You want what, Satori?” The Alpha blushed slightly.

“You know…” He whispered shyly, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

“Satori, are you sure? Don’t you have to wake up early tomorrow?”

“Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with this?”

“Huh? You want to have sex even though you have to get up early. That’s pretty unlike you, Satori.”

“W-What!? That’s not what I was talking about!” He shrieked, sitting up quickly. 

“Then what were you talking about?” 

“I want a baby!” He squeaked, tucking his face into his husbands face in embarrassment. “I want to be full of your pups!”

“O-Oh…”

“Y-Yeah…”

In the next few seconds, Satori found himself on his back, hands pinned below him. 

“T-Toshi!?”

“Why not start trying now?” He whispered seductively. “Well, I mean, not actually trying because you’re not in heat but, yeah…”

“I mean… it’s happened to people before, getting pregnant outside of heats.”

“You got me there.” Satori nodded in response. “Are you sure though, Satori?”

“Yeah… I’m ready for the surprises.”

“I’m glad you are.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say... iF ONE MORE FUCKING COMMERCIAL POPS UP ON YOUTUBE ABOUT VAGINAL FLORA AND PERIODS, I MIGHT STAB MYSELF. WILL I EVER BE ABLE TO GET AWAY FROM THE WEEK OF HEEL FIRE AND ENDLESS CRYING, BECAUSE EVEN THE WOMB IS SHEDDING TEARS. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. IT'S HAPPENED THE LAST THREE SONGS I HAVE LISTENED TO. AHHHHHH.
> 
> SCREAM WITH ME ON TUMBLR HERE: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tealovingtooru
> 
> lITERALLY JUST MADE THAT TODAY. SO YEAH. NO POSTS OR FOLLOWERS. HELP ME. I'M SORRY. I'M EXCITED AN POSSIBLY DYING BECAUSE I FOUND A SINGLE POPSICLE IN MY FREEZER AND I WAS LIKE, "fUCK YEAH, IT'S A BOMB POP." I THEN PROCEEDED TO WALK TO FUCKING WALMART JUST TO BUY MORE BOMB POPS.


	20. Caught Off Guard.

Satori’s heat had truly been fast approaching, the way most things caught them off guard included this. Yeah, he may have been going through heats for the better half of a decade but that doesn’t mean he’s the best at tracking these things. So when his heat came knocking at the door like a pissed off mailman, he was also annoyed.

Wakatoshi was in the middle of an exam. He couldn’t very well leave school just because Satori needed to be bred. Well. I mean… he could. BUT! His education is important! Satori nodded wisely, putting his cell phone down on the counter and walking to their bedroom, flopping on the bed and- wait. Is that a towel…? Ahhhh… he had been subconsciously nesting…

“Shit…”

In the weeks leading up to his heat, Satori had begun researching ways to ensure pregnancy, because despite his mother-in-laws assurance that her sons were as potent as they come, Satori wanted to be sure. Wakatoshi was graduating next month, the exam he was taking right now was his last one and then he was clear to graduate. 

The previous cycle, Satori had ended up telling Wakatoshi to buck it up and wear a condom because he needed more time to prepare to have a tiny fucking farmer growing in his damn womb. It wasn’t that Satori was hard set on having a baby after his husband graduated, it was that he needed to adjust to the fact that there would soon be a tiny human being growing inside of him, depending on him to do everything for them and soon after that, he’d be getting called ‘Mama’ by someone he and his mate created together. 

He found it strange, yet oddly endearing that he’d have someone else to share their lives with, a small… innocent… helpless baby to share their lives with. The thought made the omega smile, rolling over onto his stomach and smelling his mate’s pillow, the scent making his insides melt, releasing a thick flow of slick, sliding between his thighs and making him shiver. 

He wanted Wakatoshi. He wants the Alpha to fill him, fuck him and bond him, knot him and come inside, marking him and breeding him. He wanted to be full of their pups, bursting with his Alpha’s seed, he wants a child with Wakatoshi… and Wakatoshi is busy.

The omega groaned, slipping out of his boxers, Wakatoshi’s volleyball jacket the only other thing covering his body. He tucked his face into the collar, stifling a moan when he caught the smell of his Alpha ingrained into the sports wear. From the time they met, Satori had been attracted to that scent. 

He whimpered, grinding into the mattress and wishing he had his cell phone. If he had his cell phone, he could check the time until Wakatoshi would be there, plus, he could look at all of the pictures he had of Wakatoshi, not even necessarily sexy pictures, just the cute mundane ones where the Alpha would sometimes crack a smile or the time they were in the pasta aisle and Wakatoshi picked up a can of ravioli just to go, “Fuck you, I don’t want no ravioli” drop it back on the shelf and dab. His husband is a strange man.

It was probably another ten minutes later that the door unlocked and Satori scrambled to get up, stumbling over to the door frame, leaning against and giving a salacious stare towards the entryway, the Alpha finally looking up after he kicked off his sneakers. He gulped, the sight of his mate in nothing but his Shiratorizawa jacket did things to him that he wouldn’t even deny. 

His feet were quick against the hardwood, socked feet silent as he took a few long strides, pulling the omega into a needy kiss that made the redhead whimper. His cheeks were flushed, slick dripping heavily, rock hard against Wakatoshi’s jeans, the fabric rubbing against him wonderfully. He broke the kiss, panting against the Alpha’s neck.

“T-Toshi, I-I…” The Alpha nipped at his hot flesh, telling him to be quiet.

“I know.” He was quick to scoop the omega into his arms, carrying him a few feet to their bed, tossing him on the mattress before quickly undressing. He leaned over the omega’s form, kissing his lips as he spread Satori’s legs.

The omega was more than willing, spreading his legs and pulling them in slightly, his knees bent, the Alpha sliding between them. 

“Satori.” He made a sound of acknowledgement, busying himself with Wakatoshi’s scent glands. “Are you sure you want this?”

“P-Pups?” He didn’t mean to stutter but his mind was becoming unclear very fast. The Alpha nodded.

“After we start this, there is no going back.”

He wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck. “I know… that’s why I want it…”

The Alpha smiled at that, lifting Satori’s thighs and looking down at his twitching entrance. “Ah, Satori… were you playing with yourself here…?”

“Y-Yeah, sorry… y-you weren’t home an-”

“So why didn’t you text me?”

“Y-You were testing…”

“It doesn’t matter. When it comes between my wife and our metaphorical children or an exam, I will pick you and them every time.”

“B-But… you need that t-to graduate…” 

“I could have made up next week. They would have understood.”

“Oh…”

“Oh.”

The Alpha dove in for a kiss, lips ravenous as he licked into Satori’s mouth.

“T-Toshi… put it in…”

The Alpha didn’t respond, instead fulfilling his wife’s wish and sliding in in one quick thrust. Satori moaned beneath him, grabbing at Wakatoshi’s back, nails making crescent moons upon the tan skin. 

 

Satori loved this feeling. He loved feeling Wakatoshi deep inside of him. This time was different though. This was the first time they had done it without a condom during heat, this time they were trying to have pups. The thought alone filled Satori with the urge to be filled and knotted a million times over. It was gonna be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhh... I couldn't write two chapters of heat porn in a row and the other I had to write because mating and bonding. So. Here.


	21. Unconditionally.

The first time it happened was when he was walking home, grocery bags in his fisted hands. He'd just finished his shopping for the week, running into Semi and Kenjirou at the market. They had filled out with casual discussion, informing the couple of their trying to conceive, the two wishing him good luck as they said their goodbyes. 

One second, he was crossing the street, quickly making it to the other side and whistling along to the beat of his steps. The next second, he was hunched over and vomiting into a trashcan. 

The whole time he was throwing up, he was happy. He wasn't even annoyed or embarrassed that it had happened in public, shooting Wakatoshi a quick text before continuing on his way, a bit faster this time. 

He felt the phone ding in his pocket, deciding to save it until he got to the apartment. He fished for his keys, jamming them in the lock as he ran inside and put the groceries on the counter, getting his phone from his back pocket with a smile. 

Wakatoshi had replied by telling him to wait until he got home, followed by him saying he was already on his way from the library. 

As an end of year project, everyone was put together in groups of five, set to write a research project and present it. Of course, Wakatoshi's group new of his attempts at having a child as he casually told the group that he would be absent for a week for the heat and then in the following weeks, he might have to leave early if any signs arose. 

Today was the day Wakatoshi had to leave early. 

Yes, it might be a bit eager that they jump the first time he throws up, but really, why else would he throw up? He hadn't eaten anything bad, nor had he been feeling any kind of sick recently other than nauseous. Who cares if they're excited? They're trying to start a family! Of course they're going to be jumpy!

Everybody was very understanding and very patient. Wakatoshi's parents had ultimately wished them luck as before the week of Satori's heat began and once more after it ended for good measure. Wakatoshi's professors had understood when the Alpha disappeared for a week and they understood when Wakatoshi fell asleep and took a nose dive into his textbook out of exhaustion. Satori's coworkers had picked up his shifts during that week, a newbie named Hitoka had seemed more than willing to make bouquets for a whole week. 

People were supportive and when a pregnant omega saw him in the store, staring longingly at the pregnancy tests, he gave him a nice pat on the shoulder and a good luck, before recommending a brand to him that Satori gladly took and purchased the previous week in excitement. 

That had been the week after the heat and Satori knew he wouldn't be able to use them until it had been at least two weeks but he was buying them in advance, a motivation piece to look at every morning as he watched the days tick by. Sometimes it had been agonizing, Satori begging time to hurry so he could know if he was pregnant or not. 

It's been three and a half weeks since his heat, but he didn't want to get his hopes up too high by taking it at exactly two weeks. Instead, he decided to wait until any symptoms arrived, like nausea or actual morning sickness, hell, even for someone to tell him he smelled different. All of these happened today. 

So there he waits, phone hooked up to his blue tooth speaker, playing some anime opening as he puts all of the food away. When he finally gets to the last bag, the door gets tossed open and then slammed before a slightly flustered looking Wakatoshi runs into the kitchen. 

"Welcome home, dear." Satori teases the Alpha, the latter clicking his tongue and shaking his head in anticipation. 

"Do you have them?"

"What? The pregnancy tests?" The Alpha nods. "Yeah."

The two hurry down the hallway, trying to act as if they aren't super eager, though they both know the truth. Once inside, Satori throws open the medicine cabinet, reaching for the box that had been haunting him for weeks. He closed the door despite Wakatoshi's protest, shooting him a glare and saying: "Do you really want to watch me piss?", which seemed to do the trick. 

He decided to do both of the tests in the box, just in case. He quickly read the instructions, popping of the little blue cap and pissing on the end before shaking it a little and replacing the cap. He set both on the counter, opening the door and sitting on the bed next to Wakatoshi. The Alpha's arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer upon noticing the let down look on the omega's face. 

"What's wrong? Were they negative?"

"That's not how they work, Toshi." He laughed, rubbing his cheek on the Alpha's shoulder. "You have to wait three minutes. I'm just... I'm just thinking about what'll happen if they are negative."

"Then we'll try again and again until they're positive." The certainty in his voice was comforting to Satori and so was the kiss that was pressed to his forehead. "But that doesn't matter because I'm positive they're positive."

The omega snorted at that, loving that his husband would try and make him smile, even at the most important and stressing times. 

To be honest, Satori didn't remember setting the timer, though it appeared he had from the beeping coming from his left pocket. He braved a look at Wakatoshi. The Alpha simply stood up, pulling Satori up with him and they walked into the bathroom together, gazing at the pieces of plastic resting on the edge of the sink. 

The tests faced upwards, a bright pink plus sign staring at them from the surfaces of both. Satori's hand reached up and covered his mouth, a quiet sob slipping through his fingers as Wakatoshi pulled him in by the hips, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

"We're having a pup, Satori..." He said, voice light in the air as he whispered words of affection towards the child that lay, unknowingly, in the palms of the two people who will love them unconditionally and no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Screams into the abyss.*

**Author's Note:**

> Guess Who?
> 
> Me! I'm back! Kind of. I'm sick at home so. I'll be posting some stuff today. Hopefully. Ahahaha. We'll have to guess really. Hope you liked this. And yes, the beginning is from The Silent Spring. I thought it fit so well. Bless.


End file.
